The Art Of Your Eyes
by neonglitterwolf
Summary: Marco is the nephew of the Coach Finstock and he always makes him try out for Lacrosse even though he hates it, because his thing isn't sports is art, but this new year as always he make him try out again and he will meet Liam Dunbar a guy that is going to change his life forever. NOTE: Mason (even though I like him) doesn't exist in this story, sorry.
1. I Hate Lacrosse

**I Hate Lacrosse**

You know, there is a good part and an awful part of being the coach nephew, the good part is that I got to be in a pretty cool school where I got awesome teachers and learn a lot, not to mention the people around was really nice even I don't actually have a group of friends I get along with the people, the awful part comes along with the fact that he make me try every year for the lacrosse team even though he knows that I hate lacrosse and sports are not my thing at all.

"MARCO! YOU'RE NEXT!" – call me up my uncle and everybody rolls their eyes including myself because they know what's going to happened now, I move and stand on goal – "COME ON, I KNOW THIS TIME YOU WILL DO IT!"

"WHATEVER!" – I yelled back at him and when he blow the whistle and people was starting to get ready to throw the balls inside the goal I move to one side and use the lacrosse stick to hold my weight and let all the balls go inside to the goal until he blow the whistle once again and comes close to talk to me

"Come on Marco, you could at least try" – said my uncle

"And you could at least understand that I hate this" – I answered annoyed

"Hmmm…" – my uncle think of what to say and do and started to give me puppy eyes, I hate when he do that – "if I get someone to help you, you will try it?" – He asked and I shrug as answer – "hmmm…YOU! THE NEW ONE, LIAM DUNBAR, COME TO HELP HIM!" – He called out and the guy came as soon as he was called - "Help him" – he said to him as he moved

"You don't like this, right?" – He asked to me

"Well, thank you for noticing, at least someone addressed out loud a part from me" – I say to him annoyed

"Are you going to try this time?" – He asked me with a worried look

"Hmmm…maybe, but just so he don't give me a huge lecture after this for not trying" – I said and positioned myself

Then people started to throw the balls and this time I tried to catch some of them but I didn't have to try that hard, this guy Liam was on fire, he got almost all of them, in a moment I stopped myself in awe looking at him go, seconds enough for someone to try to go for my face with one of the balls before Liam catch it and throw it to the guy

"What is your problem?!" – yelled Liam to the guy angry

"He should pay more attention" – answered the guy with a smirk and move to the back of the line

"Thanks, but I didn't need you to do that" – I said to Liam who didn't answer and just keep getting all the balls that been thrown, then this guy came and tried again to hit me with the ball and Liam catch it again and I move to take Liam's stick and throw the ball directly to the guys balls hitting him and make him whine and lay on the grass of the field – "problem solved" – I said as I handle the lacrosse stick back to Liam and walk off from the field

* * *

"Well…this time you at least try some" – said my uncle as we sit in his office – "you even thrown a ball"

"To a guy…that was being an asshole to me, I don't even know why, I don't know that guy" – I said to him

"Well…anyway, you know this already, you're not in the team, so what now? Going again to art class?" – asked my uncle

"Well duh, I'm sorry, but you know this is not for me, why you keep trying?" – I asked him

"Because…I just want us to be close…you know, like I was with your father" – he said a little sad

Now that was low for him and hit harder than a lacrosse ball, you see, my dad, his brother, died 10 years ago in a car accident, leaving me with my mom and well now she and my uncle are all I have.

"We are close, we are already family and I love you, but I'm not my dad even if that disappoints your or even him if he was alive" – I said standing up and walking away from his office

I go into the locker room and got my stuff and close it with a loud bang and punch it as I sit on the bench and let some tears fall, I was tired of him comparing me to my dad, because it only reminds me how different we are and makes me think if he would actually be proud of who I am now, even if I don't follow his footsteps.

"Hey! Are you…ok?" – asked a voice and when I looked up it was the Liam guy

"Yeah…just, allergies and stuff" – I said composing myself and starting to walk away and he followed me

"So…you don't like lacrosse, so what do you like then?" – He asked to me

"Art…and writing, so you can go ahead and make fun of me just like that asshole who throw balls to my face during the try outs" – I said annoyed, I lied to my uncle, I actually know the guy and we have our bad blood going on for some time now

"Why would I make fun of that?" – He asked

"Well…I…I really don't know why" – I confessed and then the bell ringed

"Well, see you later" – he said to me and walked away and I started to walk in the same direction pretty awkwardly – "are you…following me?" – He asked a little nervous

"No…I'm going to my class as…" – and then with both entered the same classroom – "you…do?" – I said surprised

Well he really was new; I didn't even know that we had a class together it was chemistry and the only table free was one without partners already formed, so I guess he and I would have to work together and spend a little more time now, we sat together and started to take notes before we started to do the practice, which surprised me that we already are doing something since it's the first week

"Do you…like…know about this stuff?" – he asked me a little worried

"Oh, yeah, easy stuff, you don't?" – he just moved his head from side to side saying "no" – "well don't worry, just follow my lead and I will try not to explode something in our faces"

After a couple of minutes we we're done and we actually did well, the class finished and since it was last period we had to go to each other's home.

"I guess that I see you tomorrow, it was nice to meet you" – he said with a smirk

"Nice to meet you as well Liam" – I said smiling back and walk away from each other

* * *

 **HI THERE! So I started a new history since I got inspired and I love Liam, I kind of wanted Liam to be the other guy in my other story "First Time In A Pack" if you haven't check it out, go for it, but my character already have 2 guys on him a 3rd one would be driving me nuts, so I decide to go for another story with Liam the pair of this new created character, so I hope to get some support in these, fav's and follows are very appreciate and review it, ok? see ya ;)**


	2. Claws & Fangs

**Claws & Fangs**

So, I really don't get this guy Liam, first he's all friendly yesterday, I thought that we were cool and stuff and now he's acting very awfully distant today, he barely said "hi" to me when we found each other in yet another class together, thank god that we didn't had to work together in something cause I think this new friend I did is not really my friend anymore, I turn to look at him again since he was like 3 seats in front of me but in another row and while I was in the back of the class.

"Asshole" – I whisper to the air, even it was obviously for him

I knew he will not heard it but still wanted to say it…but oh boy I was wrong, as soon as I say it he turned around a little to see me with a mad look on his face, how was even possible that he could heard me? I whispered and we were pretty distant from each other and I could swear that I heard I little growl coming out from him as he turned away again to look at his notebook, which is weird I may be hearing things now.

When the class finished I make my way to the lacrosse practice, even I wasn't part of the team and I fight with my uncle yesterday, we have the deal that I come and see him and the practices in my free periods like this one which surprise, surprise, I always had a free period during the lacrosse practices.

I was watching the practice and notice this two guys Scott and Stiles, I know them because my uncle always give them a hard time, specially poor Stiles, he was so nice, I don't know why he's mean to him, anyway they were like very aware of every move that Liam was doing and I wonder why and I notice him acting weird as well during the practice and after he got knock down by a guy, he get up and Scott and Stiles go to help him and started to walk away, with him, I wondered what happened there.

"HEY! MARCO!" – called out my uncle and I stand up and go to see what's going on – "can you go and find some papers I left in my desk please" – he asked me

"Ok, I'll be back in a sec" – I said to him and walk way

If this is the way of my uncle to make things up about what happened yesterday, he really doesn't know me at all…even though I should apologize as well for my attitude, he is not half as bad and he had good intentions? Wow! He have really amazing intentions, just when I arrive to his office I saw a new set of paintbrushes on his deck with a bow in them…dammit, now I feel bad for the way I treat him even more that I already felt, I guess there is no papers after all to look out, so I got close to take the paintbrushes and look at them when I heard a loud noise coming from the locker room, at first I was scare to go see, but I'm a curious person, sue me.

I started to walk to the locker room and didn't saw something, I was about to give up until I heard another loud noise behind me, I turn around and nothing again, I started to think my mind was playing games on me and when I turned around I saw him, it was Liam, but he looked different, his eyes were yellow, he got claws and he looked tense and angry as hell, then there was only one word in my mind "RUN" and that's what I did, I turn around and run and heard a growl behind me, I guess it was him.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" – I said as I run as fast as I could but then hit the corner and turned to see Liam very close to me – "Liam…please…what's wrong with you…stop!" – I warned him

But he came in full speed towards me and put both arms on my side without leaving me without an escape and open his mouth to growl at me and I could also see he has fangs

"Liam….I….what…" – I didn't know what to say, I was scare as fuck and then he moved his face close to me and turn to one side and I could feel his breath on my neck – "dammit" – I say closing my eyes, this is it, this is my end, he was going to eat me or something

I was expecting to feel his fangs on my neck already but I felt other thing, first he was sniffing me, like some kind of dog and second I felt some wet thing running through my neck and I knew it was his tongue, which makes me shiver I bite my lips to not let even a whimper came out of me, because I didn't know if I felt scare at the moment of his actions actually felt good, he moved his hands to grab my wrists and put them to both sides of my face and after licking again my neck he turned to look into my eyes with his yellow orbs and I close my eyes to expect the worst, but nothing, I even felt his hands loose some from my wrists, I open my eyes and saw Liam gaze on the ground and he was breathing heavy.

"Erm…Liam?" – I ask hoping for an answer and not another growl

"Yeah?" – he said in a weak tone of voice

"Oh my god, thank the lord, I was so scare…can you…please…let me go?" – I asked a little awkwardly

"Oh…" – he looked up to his hands on my wrists and let me go – "I'm sorry" – he said and turned his gaze down again and continue breathing

"Are you ok? What the fuck was that? What happened? ...a better question, what are you?" – I knew I said many things at the same time, but I didn't care

"A werewolf" – said a voice close to us and I turn and saw Stiles and Scott

"Hey, Liam, are you ok man?" – asked Stiles as he got close to both of us

"Yeah…just…need a moment" – answered Liam

"What about you, are you ok?" – asked Scott to me

"Besides being very confuse with both him and what he did and being a little scare and the little pain in my wrists, I'm peachy, I'm gonna go for my guitar and start to sing Kumbaya" – I said in a sarcastic tone

"Did I hurt you?" – asked Liam looking up again and grabbing this time gentle my wrists to look at the little bruises he leave – "Dammit, I'm sorry" – said Liam looking at me with apologetic puppy eyes

"I'm ok, don't worry" – I said – "but come again…he is a werewolf?" – I asked to Scott

"Yes, a werewolf" – answered Scott

"And how do you know that?" – I asked again

"Because I'm the one who turned him, I'm a werewolf too" – he said flashing his red eyes at me

"Oh…ok, that's awesome, if you excuse me, I think, I'm gonna rest now" – I said while I pass out

* * *

 **Well well well, you got here another chapter in the day of premiere of this new story I have, since I feel like the first chapter didn't give much, I decided to upload the second one right the way, so, here it is and hope you keep following this new story I have, like I always say, follow and fav are appreciate just like the reviews/comments and remember to check out my other more older story "First Time In A Pack", see you around ;)**


	3. Human Companion

**Human Companion**

 _"_ _Hey Marco, come here" – called me Liam and I follow him through the woods_

 _"_ _Where are you taking me?" – I ask him and then as we walk some more I got lost and didn't see Liam anywhere – "Liam...where…LIAM?" – I called out his name and nothing, then I turn around and saw Liam with glowing yellow eyes, claws and fags as he was growling at me – "Liam…no…what…" – I started to move backwards and bump into something and I turn around and it was Scott the same as Liam but his eyes were red and he started to walk towards me slowly – "No, Scott…please…both…stop" – I cried_

 _Both of them where starting to corner me and both until I got nowhere to go or run and they both open their mouths about to bite me and started to get close as I screamed in pain…_

"NO!" – I scream as I wake up and saw I was in my bed – "how did I...last thing I remember is Liam…and Scott…and Stiles…the locker room and…werewolves?" – I said to myself as I clean up the sweat from my forehead and head downstairs since I felt hungry – "hey mom, did you make something to…" – I started to say as I look up and saw the three guys in the kitchen with my mom chatting and drinking sodas

"Honey, you finally woke up, I was worried" – she said as she approached me and hug me

"We were all worried" – said Liam

"Yeah, are you ok buddy?" – asked Stiles

"Yes…I am…I was just looking for something to eat" – I said confused

"Well I order pizza for the four of you, Liam told me you guys got a project and I got to go back to work, but I came cause I been told that you fainted" – she told me

"How long I was fainted?" – I ask

"5…hours" – told Scott with an guilty look on his face

"That's a long time, but anyway, I'm glad you're ok, I'm going back to the restaurant, call me if you feel bad again, glad that you finally seem to have some friends around, bye honey" – she told me giving me a kiss on the cheek and heading to the door

"What in the…somebody better explain me what's going on and what happened, right now!" – I said to the three guys mad and the three of them lay their heads down

"I'm sorry for scaring you" – said Scott

"And I'm sorry for what I did to you in the locker rooms" – said Liam

"I didn't do anything, but it's kind of 50/50 blame here, I actually expected you to run from a werewolf instead of passing out" – said Stiles

"A werewolf…so it wasn't a dream, you guys are really werewolves?" – I asked to them

"Both of them are, I'm not, I'm just typical flesh and bones like you" – said Stiles

"I know it must be a shock to you, but we are not going to hurt you, we are not dangerous and we need you to don't say anything to nobody" – said Scott

"Not dangerous, are you kidding me? I thought Liam as going to eat me up back there in the locker rooms, how can you say you guys are not dangerous with your claws and fangs and glowing eyes…" – I said nervous

"If it makes you feel any better, I didn't bite you at all and for the record and I don't know why, but you kinda helped me to calm down, that's why I didn't do anything" – said Liam

"Helped you calm down? Dude, you licked my neck" – I said to him and Stiles and Scott turned their faces to look at Liam and Liam looked down blushed

"I'm sorry, Marco, I didn't mean to do anything of that…what about your wrists by the way?" – asked Liam to me

"Oh right…" – I said looking to my wrist and they were ok, just a little darker and not that red now – "hmmm, my mom didn't saw this ones, right?" – I asked to them

"Lucky for you, no" – said Stiles

"Listen, I really mean what I say about we are not a treat to you and we need you to keep the secret with us" – said Scott

"Guess I have no choice or you will kill me or something like that, right?" – I asked to Scott

"No, not at all, but you know people may think you're crazy talking about that to them, right?" – said Scott

"Yeah, I figure, besides, I don't have any friends to tell about it, I hardly have any friends" – I said to them rolling my eyes

"I'm your friend" – said Liam to me

"Really? Cause you acted like you didn't know me at all today during the school until that thing in the locker room" – I said to him

"I was trying to control myself since the bite that turned me into a werewolf, there was…something about you that just make me hard to control, so that's why I stay away, but once I got close during the incident in the locker room, I realize that you calm me down in some way" – he said to me

"Well…that's…impressive, I really don't know how, since I'm a normal person and hardly supernatural in anyway" – I said as the bell ringed – "well…since you guys are here, want some pizza?" – I said and the three faces in front of me light up – "I guess that's a yes" – I said as I go to the door to take the two boxes of pizzas from the deliver guy and make my way to the living room the guys approached where I was going to left the pizzas – "I'm going for napkins and some sodas" – I said going to the kitchen

"Let me help you" – said Liam following me

"Thanks for the help, but I think I can" – I said getting the napkins and then going to get the sodas cans from the fridge but since I could barely fit the 4 of them in my hand, 3 of them slipped and Liam catch them

"You were saying?" – he said with a smirk

"Shut up" – I said rolling my eyes and going to the living room with him following me and Scott and Stiles were already all over the pizza

"So" – I said sitting down on the floor, grabbing a napkin and a slice of pizza – "do we really have a project or that was an excuse for my mom?" – I ask to Liam

"An excuse" – said Stiles with his mouth full of pizza spitting me with some sausage while he talk it

"Say it, don't spray it" – I said while cleaning with another napkin my arm and give my pizza another bite – "so…what now? Are you going to bite me and turn me into a werewolf?" – I asked to Scott who stopped just before getting his slice pizza in his mouth

"No…" – he said sounding a little nervous – "I'm not going to do that to you" – said Scott going for his slide of pizza

"You my friend, are going to be the human companion of Liam, just like I am to little Scotty right here, we are there since the beginning, so I think you guys are like the new us or whatever" – he said while eating the slice pizza and talking at the same time

"You really need to work on your manners" – I said to Stiles making Scott laugh and almost choke on his pizza

* * *

 **So I think Marco accept the werewolf thing pretty well, but let's see how his relationship with Liam will continue, as always fav's and follows are appreciate, shout out to the ones that are already on the train of this story and review/comment about what do you think of this story. Oh! and remember to watch my other story "First Time In A Pack" with another male OC character that is in a kind of love triangle with Brett and Isaac, see you next time ;)**


	4. Thoughts

**Thoughts**

I started to think about how crazy was going to be my life now, I got a friend who is a werewolf and apparently since I know about it all I'm part of his pack which includes Scott as his alpha and leader and Stiles and also I got to know Kira, Lydia and Malia the three of them not werewolves but one is something called a Kitsune, the other a Banshee and the final one was a werecoyote and also I met the mysterious Derek Hale, who not only is intimidating and makes me nervous as hell but seems to not be so happy of having me in the pack since I'm human which makes me useless according to him and that turned into a funny fight/talk with him and Stiles.

"Wow…that's very good Marco, very interesting" – said the art teacher

"Huh? What? Sorry I was distracted" – I said to her

"Well keep being distracted, it seems to do you well" – she said pointing at my painting

I was painting something and didn't notice, but like she said it looked interesting and dark, it was a werewolf with dark and gray colors on his hair, his eyes were yellow and he looked a little angry, but overall the paint looked pretty majestic for just 2 hours of working, it kind of reminded me of Liam with those yellow eyes which is accurate since I was thinking of him but not in a weird way…well actually is pretty weird that I'm thinking a lot about him and what happened in the locker room it felt…the bell ringed and snapped me out of my thoughts that were about to take me away again.

"Well, pick up your stuff, don't forget anything and we will continue next class, Ashley, you need to pick it up, you were very slow today, Mia you can come and talk to me now, Marco very well done today, you advance very much on that work for just one day, hope to see you ending that painting soon, it looks very good" – she said as she walked to her desk with the girl she called going there to talk to her

I pick up my stuff and put it in my little suitcase of painting stuff and grab my bag and started to walk away from the class

"Hey there" – said Liam who was leaning against the wall next to the door of the class

"Dammit! Don't do that again" – I said to him mad pushing him gentle – "you scared me"

"Well not my fault, you seem like you have your head in some other place" – he said walking by my side

"Tell me about it, the teacher said I was distracted, but I did a pretty kick ass painting today without even notice" – I said to him

"Really, can we go back and watch it?" – He asked me

"No, I never show a work to a public until it's done and even it seems pretty advanced, still needs some work to do" – I said to him

"But you will show it to me, like eventually?" – He asked to me

"Maybe" – I said in a playful tone and started to walk to the lunch room until I notice I still got paint on my hands and arms – "ugh…you can go with everybody at the table, I need to use the rest room to wash the remaining paint from my hands and arms" – I said to him

"Sure, I will go with you" – he said to me

"No…that's weird, we are not girls, what was that?" – I said confused

"I don't know…just be safe" – he said to me

"Don't worry I doubt there is any supernatural danger in there Liam, go" – I said to him and he walked to the lunch room as I go to use the restroom

I put the suitcase next to me and decided to wash my painting brushes first and then started to wash my hands and part of my arms, then someone come on to the rest room, I will not bother at all by anyone going while I was there, except…

"Hey little Marco, what are you doing? Washing your girly stuff of art and shit" – said Josh, the annoying guy who try to throw the lacrosse ball to my face during the try outs

"Get lost Josh, don't you have some girl's ass to follow around like your life depends on it, instead of coming to bothering me?" – I said to him annoyed

"I don't follow, they follow me since I'm in the lacrosse team, you will know about those benefits if you weren't such a fag" – he said to me

"Isn't that word getting a little old for you? First the word is Gay not fag and second if I were by any means gay, why would that bother you in any way? I will never get into you, actually if you were the last person on earth and I were gay and we got to do each other, I will rather fuck an animal or an inanimate object than you" – I said to him

"An object like these brushes" – He said to me grabbing two of my new paintbrushes

"Hey! Those are not yours, give me back those!" – I said to him annoyed

"Sure, why not" – he said breaking them in half and throwing them on the ground – "Ups…" – he said with a smirk

"You asshole!" – I said launching myself to punch him and he grabbed me and pushes me against a wall with my face and chest touching the wall

"Trying to be tough? Don't be something that you're not dude, it doesn't suit you" – he said close to my ear – "you're a wimp" – he said twisting my arm a little which gain a whimper out of me – "oh sorry, for a second I believe that you were tough" - he said to me

"GET OFF ME!" – I said to him mad and then I heard the door open and I couldn't feel him anymore on my back and when I turned around I saw Liam with the guy against a wall and his hands on the guys throat – "Liam, no, come on it doesn't worth it!" – I said to him nervous

"He was hurting you" – he said mad and in a low voice tone almost like a growl, but he wasn't turning into a werewolf, not here, not now, not in front of this guy, I'm not going to let that happened

"Liam, come on, stop, don't do this, you're better than this, you can control this" – I said to him grabbing his arm and I could feel him more and more loose and the guy free himself from Liam

"You are fucking crazy" – he said in a whining tone that could make the dogs howl at him as he was running away from the scene

"Are you ok?" – asked Liam turning around to see me

"Yeah, I will be ok, just…" – I say going to get my broken paintbrushes from the floor – "he broke two of my new paintbrushes, I just hope my uncle never ask me about them, it was a gift from him…anyway, I'm ok, thank you" – I said to Liam a little cold and sad while throwing them to the trash and walk away from the restroom with the rest of my stuff and go and sit on the table with the pack but notice that Liam didn't follow me and he came back a minute later than me

"What happened, are you two ok?" – asked Stile to both of us

"Just some bully fooling around with me, but Liam helped me" – I said and everybody got tense – "don't worry, he didn't hurt the guy, he could…control himself" – I say to them

"Well seems that you are working and doing well with the anger issues and werewolf instincts so far" – said Scott to Liam giving him a pat on the shoulder

After an awkward eating and the last period we were done and Stiles offer to take Liam and me to my house since we had this time a project to work on together and no, it wasn't an excuse like last time, this time was for real, so we get to do research online and on the books and after that we were sitting on my bed playing video games to rest some.

"Again?" – Said Liam annoyed – "How can you beat me for 7th time, it's not fair" – he said to me

"Easy, you suck dude" – I said pushing him with my shoulder and lay back into the bed and stretch – "I'm so tired…today was a tiring day"

"Yeah…" – said Liam a little nostalgic – "Marco…I'm sorry for not getting sooner to the rest room" – he said

"What? Liam come on, you came just in time" – I said to him

"Yeah, but if I were even more sooner, he will not have broken your paintbrushes" – he said to me

"That's not your fault or my fault it's that asshole fault, now lay back and just relax man, you earn it" – I said to him and he lay on the bed next to me

"I really wish there was something I would do for you because all your understanding about me being a werewolf and your help…I really don't know how you do it, but you really do help me to calm down and just being around you makes me feel good and calm and I don't know, I really don't know what I'm feeling but you make me feel something you know, like different, like no other person…I hope I'm not scaring you or something with this talk…" – he said turning to look at me but I was already lost in my sleep and I barely heard anything he said after "your help"

 **LIAM's POV**

Hmmm… he must be really tired and I don't blame him, he seems so calm and so…beautiful…wait what? Did I really think of Marco as beautiful? A guy? Something really mess up it's going on since I became werewolf and I'm around Marco, it's like I'm pulled towards him and he's like everything, I just want him to be safe and happy.

I take off his shoes and move him up so he's more comfortable and in the bed and he could cuddle better, when I was doing that he started to move leaving one of my arms under him, I wanted to move, but if I did he will wake up, so I decide that for the best I just sleep with him on his side, I take out my phone with my free arm and text to my house that I'm staying here, then I take off my shoes and climb to lay next to Marco who move it some more and cuddle against me, I should feel awkward about this…but it felt nice and right, so I just close my eyes and let myself fall sleep.

* * *

 **So much sorry for desapearing for a long time, moving out and stuff got me all mess up but I'm kind of back, having no internet in my house makes it difficult for me to update, but here you go, this time I added a little Liam's POV if you want more of those tell me and as always Comment or Review, Follow and Fav are appreciate, remember to look my other story "First Time In A Pack" and Happy Holidays!**


	5. My First Kiss

**My First Kiss**

I woke up the next day and I felt pretty great, I felt in a good mood, I was comfortable, cuddling with Liam and…wait…cuddling with Liam? I open up my eyes slowly and looked at Liam who was sleep next to me, I had my head on his chest and my arm hugging him while our legs were intertwined and his arm was hugging me as well, it was like we were a couple or something that we are not, even I felt a little uncomfortable…I also in some way felt kind of nice.

"Are you ok?" – asked Liam still with his eyes closed

"Yeah…just…what's up with this?" – I ask confuse of the position we were

"You felt sleep and I tried to help you get more in the bed and you rolled into my arm and I didn't want to wake you up, so I decided to sleep with you" – he said opening his eyes and I find myself staring at them a lot, blue or yellow they were captivating – "Marco, sure you're ok? Your heartbeat is racing like crazy"

"Yeah, I'm ok, I just need to get up" – I said while standing up to sit slowly still next to Liam and I turn to look again at his eyes, what's up with him that it's making me nervous now? I really don't get it...

"Marco?" – asked Liam

"Oh, sorry, did you say something?" – I asked embarrassed and blushing

"I asked if you wanted to go out for breakfast or if you are planning on staying here all day and stare at my eyes" – asked Liam

"I wasn't staring at them and sure, just…let me change" – I said to him standing and going through my closet picking up my clothes and I go to the bathroom to take a shower and change and when I was out, Liam was also changed – "where did you get those?" – I asked to him confuse

"I go quick to my house and change and take a quick shower as well is not that far away from here" – said Liam with a smirk

"I wish I had that speed you have as a werewolf it could be very useful" – I said to him with a smile

"Is kind of a little more than an average speed, we are werewolves not The Flash" – he said with smirk making me laugh a little

"Anyway Flash, let's go, I know a good place to eat some nice breakfast" – I said to him with a wink

We go out in a café and sit on the tables outside, we order some ice tea and wait for the breakfast to come, he ordered pancakes and I ordered a French toast

"Are you sure you are going to be full with what you order? Since you're a…well you know" – I asked to Liam while taking a sip of my ice tea

"Probably not, but I don't have much to spend" – said Liam as he shrug

"Hmmm…ok" – I said while taking another sip of my ice tea – "By the way, the project is almost done, we go back to my house finished and this time you can go and sleep in your house and don't have to carry with me and stuff" – I said to him

"Carry with you? You're not a weight on me Marco and for the record, I think it was nice to sleep with you, it didn't bother me, like when you stare at my eyes, it doesn't bother me, I think it's actually like…" – was saying Liam

"Awkward? Creepy? "Stop doing it Marco"?" – I asked

And before he could reply the waitress came with the order for both of us

"Enjoy and by the way…I think you guys make a cute couple" – she said with a giggle and walk away

"Wow…what? Wait we are not…oh, well she's far away to hear anyway, sorry about that, I don't know why she said that" – I said to Liam

"Don't worry, it was actually flattering that she think I could be with guy like you" – said Liam as he started to devour his pancakes

I didn't want to keep touching the subject so I changed to something else while we were there, we finish to eat our breakfast and head back to my house to finish the project and we finished pretty fast and early, so I make some food for him after what he told me on the café, he first was a little embarrassed that I did it, but I wanted him to be well and after he eat we play more video games again until we got tired and just sit there talking again.

"Liam…can I ask you a favor?" – I say a little embarrassed

"Sure Marco, anything, at this point after talking that much we know each other very well to ask for a favor" – said Liam with a smirk

"You always keep telling me about that you feel different around me and that it calms down your wolf and stuff…so here is what I want….I want you to turn into a werewolf, I want to try out that" – I said to him and he looked at me with a mix of surprise and a little mad

"What? Dude…no, I don't know what could happened and I don't want to hurt you" – he said with a more worried look

"You will not, you said that your wolf feel different around me, so it will not hurt me ok, I just…want to try something" – I said to him and he hesitate some before answering

"Ok…but back off" – he said standing up and I stand up as well

He started to slowly turn into a werewolf and he looked mad as he was into doing it, but I keep both my cool and my distance as he was on it and then he looked up to meet my eyes and walked slowly towards me and I just stand still when he got close he looked at me and I looked at him as well, his eyes were now yellow and he looked a lot like the wolf in my painting, just that the wolf in my painting was the actual animal and this is a mix of both human and wolf

"What do you wanted to try?" – asked Liam his voice was now raspy and a little more low than his actual voice

"I just…ok, look at me" – and he obey me – "just ease, ok?, it's ok…" – I said to him in a calm tone and reach to grab his arm gentle and he let me and I could feel his tension ease – "ok…see, Liam?" – I asked and then he started to walk us and make me back off until he got me against a wall – "Liam?" – I asked and he started to sniff my neck like that time on the locker room – "Liam…come on you can control it"

"Sigh" – he said and looked up to me with a smirk now in his human self

"YOU ASSHOLE!" – I said to him hitting him with my free hand as he laugh

"You were scare?" – He asked to me breathing some now from laughing at me

"Yeah…even you were calm, still yeah, I was scare" – I confess to him

"Sorry about that, but you really helped me, I was in control" – he said looking at me with his eyes…his eyes were distracting me again, why?

"You're… welcome" – I said with a blush looking down embarrassed

Then he used his free hand to grab me by the chin and make me look up to him and I feel myself even more blush then he slowly was moving his head towards me until our lips connected and we started to kiss, it was very gentle and sweet kiss and it didn't last long when he back off slowly and let my arms go.

"Marco…I'm sorry…I…fuck…see you later" – he said and practically run away from my house

I slowly slide on the wall until I was sitting on the floor and touch my lips with my fingers…did Liam really kissed me and I didn't find it weird at all? He looked straight as fuck, why he did that? And while I didn't defined myself ever…I have never kiss anyone...until now…oh fuck…Liam Dunbar was my first kiss! One thing was sure, we were going to see each other on Monday at school no matter what and I'm going to have troubles to sleep until we see each other and talk about what just happened…

* * *

 **Surprise, surprise! two chapters for my long time not updating and well there you go their first kiss...a little mess up but well the best things start that way right? as always Comment or Review, Fav and Follow are appreciate, see my other story "First Time In A Pack" and HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

 **PD: Let's see if I can give you guys a Holiday's gift next week *wink wink***


	6. Stay Away

**Stay Away**

I was right, I was so anxious that I didn't sleep at all that night and the next night, now I'm here on the school almost falling sleep, thank god I don't have art class today, because even it seems like I work well distracted I will ruin my paint if I work on it now and I looked like hell, the teacher even told me something about how I fall sleep during his class on the second period, finally there was lunch and when I got out of the classroom I expected to see Liam outside waiting for me as always and he wasn't so I go to the lunch table were the pack was and as soon as Liam saw me he started to walk away from it and I was not going to have any of that

"Hey! Don't you dare to walk away from me again" – I said to him in a normal tone but I knew he would hear me as I follow him – "Liam! Come on, I can't do this chasing, I'm too tired, I haven't sleep at all…" – I said to him and he picks up the speed until I couldn't see him anymore – "FUCK YOU!" – I scream at him this time and turn around to leave

I wasn't going to have any of school more, so I started to walk to my house and I entered and go to my room and collapsed on the bed and I felt sleep, I don't care if Liam didn't wanted to talk to me, at least now I knew that he didn't want to talk and I was going to respect that even though it makes me feel bad, but at least I could get some rest now.

When I woke up it was already night and I felt a little less tired at least, I checked the time and it was 8 pm, I felt a little hungry so I thought it was a nice moment for go to eat something, but when I started to put my feet on the ground I felt something under my feet.

"Holy fuck!" – I say in shock and then looked down and saw it was Liam – "you…" – I said in a bitter tone

"Marco…hey" – he said while starting to stand up

"I think you make yourself very clear when you walk away from me, so please, keep walking away, ok?" – I said to him mad and walk away from him and go downstairs into the kitchen

"Hey, don't, I'm sorry it's just…I…" – he started to say as I he follow me

"What, a coward? I think that's clear enough" – I said to him as I grab bread and the knife to cut it

"No, Marco, it's just…I felt things for you, ok? And it's confusing because…I never felt this way before and never ever for a boy" – said Liam with an apologetic look that I deny to keep looking and focus on my sandwich instead

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Liam, I know what you came to say, you wanted to talk to me and clear things up, you and I shouldn't hang out and you are not a fag and stuff like that, now can we stop make this dance and be less painful and you just walk way now?" – I said to him as I slide the bread in two

"CAN YOU FUCKING HEAR ME NOW!" – he said angry in a growl making me jump

I stand freeze and then looked down and saw that from the jump I did more than just cut the bread, I got the sharp part of the knife right into my palm and when I move it, I saw that I cut myself and started to bleed

"Shit…Marco, I'm sorry…I…" – he started to say

"Don't!" – I cut him off angry and walked to wash my hand and the blood

"Here, let me help you" – said Liam walking towards me

"NO! You're not helping at all, you are not doing shit, you just come and after hurt my feelings you come here to make me hurt physically, stay away from me" – I said to him mad and angry tears were falling from me eyes

"If that's what you want…" – he started to say with a sad tone

"YES! That's what I want, just stay away from me" – I said to him and he started to walk way until he was gone

I finish washing my hands and grab a cloth to press it against the cut and walk fast to the bathroom were the first aid kit was so I could work on my cut, as soon as I clean up and put up some bandage I go to the kitchen, clean the mess I made with the blood, thrown away the peace of bread with blood and make a new one, when I finish eating and clean up my mom got home

"Hey darling, how was your day…oh my god, Marco, are you ok, what happened to your hand?" – She asked worried

"Nothing, I cut with the knife because I jumped out of surprise from a noise, but I already clean it up and cover, I'm fine" – I said to her

"Ok, well, the school called me; they told me you lost the last two periods, something you want to tell me about?" – She asked while putting a box on the table of the kitchen

"I felt a little bad, so I came back to the house to rest, I feel a little better now" – I said to her

"Well, I figure since you hardly sleep at all these last two days, you need to take care of yourself honey, here, I bring some cake from the restaurant for us, I made it" – she said with a smile

"Well, save me my slide for tomorrow, I'm going to sleep some more, I still feel a little bad" – I confess to her

"Oh…well don't worry, go get some rest, are you sure you don't want to talk about something?" – She said

"I'm sure mom, goodnight" – I said to her as I started to go upstairs to my room and as I close the door behind me

When I was in my room I go to get some clothes to change and when I finish to dress more comfortable, I go to my bed and just lay on it staring at the ceiling, I felt pretty sad…I was mad at Liam and I kind of meant that I want him away…but not forever, I actually wanted him right now, to cuddle with me like last time…dammit, I'm so dumb for doing what I did

* * *

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE! For such a happy time of the year and day this is kin of sad way to end a chapter, right? well...I maaay do something about it...but you guys just need to tune in...yep, just that, that all I'm saying. As always Comment or Review, Fav and Follow's are appreciat and watch for my other story "First Time In A Pack".**


	7. The Big Picture

**The Big Picture**

"So, here it is, this is the place we are going to get some inspiration for the ones who I see that need some help and also that need to work more on their paintings" – said Mrs. Bellamy our art teacher – "nothing better to get some inspiration that the forest, did everyone bring a camera? And I mean a photo camera, not the camera of your phones, if someone is using that, I'm going to really fail you" – she said and everyone show their cameras to her – "well that's good, now go to explore and don't get lost, I want everyone back at here in 45 minutes" – she said and everybody moves

Now, I don't know if this is going to help at my painting, I don't think I want to paint a forest around the wolf I made, it would be to obvious, but at least I will get some fresh air, out of the school and maybe inspiration for a new paintings, besides I love taking pictures and at least there will not be awkwardness like on the school with the pack and Liam, since the arguing of Liam and I on Monday, the rest of the days of the school have been awkward, the pack doesn't know what happened, but of course they can feel that something was up between us, but they never ask anything about it.

But now is Friday, I'm on my art class little get away to the forest so we could all go and take some pictures and gain some inspiration for our work, which is not hard at all, the forest looks awesome today, so I started to take pictures at everything I could see around me.

"Hmmm…this is so…peaceful…I really wish my life would be like this" – I said to myself out loud – "A house in the forest, just like Derek, away from the whiny town or the loud city, yeah…that's what I would like…" – I said with a half-smile

I keep walking busy myself of taking pictures before my mind could go to the memory of Liam as always have been these days, I can't let that happened, it's too painful to go to the memories of him…

"What memories?" – I ask to myself out loud again – "you practically know the guy for like 3 weeks, you have made no memories with him at all…how sad" – I said with a sad tone and make myself busy taking pictures again

I didn't wanted to a lot of pictures to fill the memory of my camera, now that would be trying too hard, I'm taking just what I need, I was too busy and focus on it trying to take the best angles and all until I felt it, I felt one of my foots taking a wrong step but I wasn't tripping on anything, I felt nothing below my feet just air and then I fell.

I could feel the air going through my whole body as I fell, I took a wrong step on the cliff and now I'm going right to the end of my life, how ironic, I didn't get to finish my painting, but I got my first kiss and heartbreak just before I die, very romantic novel like I thought to myself until I snap out of my thought when I felt myself stop…but wait…I didn't hit the ground, I didn't felt that pain at all, all I felt was air below me and…arms?

I open my eyes and saw Liam's face and could feel his arms hugging me close to his body and carrying me bridal style.

"Are you ok?" – was the first thing that he said when he finally opens his mouth to talk to me

"I'm…yeah, I'm ok" – I said to him

"Good" – he said and started to lay me down making me stand next to him

"Liam….I….I'm sorry" – I said to him

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong, you just wanted me to get away and so I did" – he said to me a little coldly

"I was rude, I just…was mad that you just walked away on me twice, when all I wanted to do is talk and then I felt rejected and hurt…I was thinking that you didn't want to do anything with me so I did the thing that I thought it was the best for us" – I said to him

"The best for us? Marco, do you know how hard it was for me to stay away from you?" – He said to me – "and if it wasn't because I half ignore your "stay away from me" thing, you would be death now" – he said to me mad – "I run away from you because I feel stuff for you and I didn't know how to handle it, ok? I…I think I like you Marco or even more than that, I asked Scott and Derek about it and they say that…you are my mate" – he said to me

"Your mate…what do you mean with that?" – I asked to him even more confused

"It means that I'm bound to you and emotionally connected and like it will be like this forever…" – he said to me

"Wait, I don't get a thing, you mean that is like we are married or something, you haven't even say that you love me, you just said that you liked me, I don't even know if I like boys too, don't you think I'm scare as well…but I like you as well and you don't make things easy doing…" – I was rambling about stuff and got cut off by Liam kissing me

This kiss was different from the first one, this one has a little more anxiety on it and he was like claiming my mouth and me with it, when he stopped we were both gasping for air.

"Now, this makes things easier for you?" – he asked to me looking at me with those beautiful blue eyes

"Yeah…I…mean, maybe…well…Liam…I would love to do more of this…but I think I got to get back to my class and, wait, fuck, the camera" – I said worried touching my hoodie pockets and the pockets of my jeans and then looking at the ground

"Here it is" – he said handling to me the camera – "I grab it while I was grabbing you in the air"

"Thanks…I got a question before we go" – I said to him

"Yes, I can take you back up there" – he said with a smirk

"No, it's not that, I was going to ask you, how did you do that of catching me while falling and all since you are like a newborn werewolf practically?" – I ask him

"I guess is the rush of the moment and that I wanted my mate to be safe" – he said to me with a smirk

"Oh…well…" – was all I could say blushing looking at him calling me "mate" so confident and he kissed my cheek

"Sorry, I just like when I make you blush" – he said to me making me blush even more

"Anyway, take me back up there, I think the 45 minutes limit of exploring of my class are off and I got some great pictures already" – I said to him and he give me his back and kneeled down a little in sign for me to jump on his back in a piggy back ride

"Hold on" – he warned before starting to make jumps and I close my eyes and hold him very tight, even I doubt he would let me fall, I was pretty scare as well – "you can open your eyes now, we are here" – he said as I open my eyes and saw we were even pretty close to my class but out of the view of the people that were arriving – "see you at school" – he said giving me a peck on the lips and running away from the scene

I blush and looked down with a smirk, now this is going to be an interesting thing going. I said to myself in my head while walking to the point of reunion of my class

"Mr. Finstock I hope you took good pictures, because you are the last one" – said Mrs. Bellamy to me

"I think I got something good for sure" – I said with a smirk

* * *

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR! Of course I'm not going to leave the story in such a sad ending during this happy times and more starting the year, so there you go. As always Comment or Review, Fav and Follow's are appreciat, watch for my other story "First Time In A Pack" and well HAPPY NEW YEAR AND THANKS FOR KEEP FOLLOWING and new yea, new chapters ;)**


	8. Hunters?

**Hunters?**

I woke up on Sunday morning I felt pretty great, I felt in a good mood, I was comfortable, I open up my eyes and notice why, I was sleeping cuddling with Liam, we spend Saturday night watching movies and he decide to stay with me.

"Marco, darling…" – started to say my mom opening the door

"MOM!" – I say out loud scare when I notice she will watch the scene with me and Liam

"Oh sorry…is he sleep?" – she asked backing up some

"Not anymore with that scream of your son" – answered Liam rubbing his eyes

"Yeah, I figure, anyway, I wanted to say know if you guys wanted breakfast or are you going to eat somewhere else" – she asked

"I think I would like to taste your mom's food, what you said?" – asked Liam to me

"Umm…yeah sure, whatever, mom, can we talk for a second" – I say standing up from the bed and going to outside of my room, close the door behind me and settle to talk with her

"Mom…how…I mean, aren't you bother by this at all? I haven't told you and you don't even know if I'm gay and all of these is maybe a little confusing to you but…" – I started to ask and explain at the same time

"Honey, it's ok, first of all I'm your mom and I will love you no matter what, if you are gay, bisexual, straight, pansexual or whatever you define yourself, hell even if you told me you want to be a woman I help you pay the surgery and all…" – she started to say

"Wow Mom! crossing the line there, I don't want to be a woman at all" – I said embarrassed and shocked

"Anyway and second since that day that he and the other two guys bring you from passing out, I knew something was up with him about you even if you weren't aware of it at the moment, I was, the way he was crazy worried about you and the way he looked you when you came downstairs…besides I saw you guys last night when I came from work and saw you guys cuddling, so it's not a shock to me, I love you, you're my son and Liam is a nice guy" – she said with a smile and kissed me on the cheek – "so…breakfast?" – she asked and I hugged her tight

"I love you mom, thanks for been so understanding" – I said to her while hugging her tight and almost crying of happiness from her words – "and yes…breakfast" – I said while letting her go and I go to my room again and started to let some happy tears fall

"Hey, it's ok; she said nice things, why are you crying?" – asked Liam standing up from the bed and coming to be close to me

"These are happy tears, I'm just so amazed and happy by the way he took it and so easy…I wish more people were that understanding" – I said to Liam with a smile

"I know, I'm happy as well that she accept this so easily" – he said while hugging me and kissing my head

"But no werewolf talks…until it's necessary, ok?" – I warned him

"Oh for sure" – he said – "by the way, we got a meeting today with the pack, there are some troubles around, since you are my mate you need to come to the reunions with me now"

"Ok, just keep me away from Derek, he scares me a little" – I said to him with a nervous smile and he kissed my cheek

"Don't worry, he's not as bad as he looks…anyway…breakfast?" – he asked and I rolled my eyes and walked us to the table of the house

We eat breakfast with my mom and she was very chatty with Liam, not that I complain, but she was giving him embarrassing facts about my childhood and also asking him to coming to dinner every weekend which he gladly agree since he say he expect to be here around me a lot which make my mother offer him to bring some cakes, pies and other stuff she does from the restaurant for us which I try to convince her not but that woman is stubborn.

"See you at school tomorrow I guess?" – I ask to Liam and he gives me a peck on the lips

"For sure" – he says with a smirk and walk away from my house as I close the door with a smile and go to my room to lay on the bed

"Hunters?" – I asked confuse and mad as hell – "like the ones that hunts animals? That makes no sense at all; you guys are not animals at all"

"I wish more people thought like you, but they don't Marco" – says Scott – "anyway, after the mute there have been more dead's, which only means that there are more hunters out there hunting werewolves" – affirmed Scott as he, Liam, Stiles and Kira are searching for something on the lacrosse sticks

"Yeah and I just figure out that one of them may be on the lacrosse team since I identify the marks from the last victim in the lacrosse stick that your uncle was holding earlier" – said Stiles

"So…the hunter or hunters are in the school? That's…interesting, I though hunters as old mans with beards like the Duck Dinasty family" – I said surprised

"Well not all are all, some are very young hunters, one of our ex-pack members was actually a hunter" – said Scott in a sad tone and I didn't bother to ask what happened to that person cause it seemed like a delicate subject - "But anyway this is pointless most of the team plays with their own gear" – said Stiles

"Maybe we could find a way to make the game canceled?" – asked Kira

"No, I think our best chances to find the assassin is during the game" – says Scott

"I try to do my best to look for something during the game then, if I see someone acting weird or something" – I said to the pack

"I don't want you involve, you may get hurt" – said Liam

"I am your mate, I am already involve, if something happens to you I will not forgive myself" – I said to him giving him a kiss on the cheek

"Ok, so that's it, I guess, you all stay alert, Kira, Scott, Stiles and Liam on the lacrosse field and Malia and you can be also alert out of the field" – says Stiles.


	9. Something Funny PART 1

**Something Funny PART 1**

"Why are you so tense?" – I asked to Liam while we were outside the school, everyone was waiting for the lacrosse players of the other school to park their bus

"This guys…well they are from the school I used to be before" – said Liam looking angry

"Someday you will have to tell me what happened there that you are not telling me" – I said to him

Then the guys came out of the bus, they looked big and I mean big like tall and most of them well toned, I know lacrosse players are mostly like that but hell this school have a very diverse team, I mean all skinny and bones Stiles, puppy eyes Scott, girl Kira and all rage and talent but not so very tall Liam, then this guy came out and Liam tense up, he was the more taller one, he got this huge green eyes and he looked right at us…well maybe Liam, but I'm standing right next to him

"Brett, have a good game" – says Liam to the guy and this and the others laugh of him

"You must have learn that move in some kind of anger management" – he said with a smirk – "We are gonna break you in half for demolish coach's car" – he says with a smirk again and the team mock Liam and Liam moved and I heard a low growl creeping at his throat but I put myself in front of him and grab his shoulders

"Liam, no…" – he turn to look at me – "please don't do it" – I work my best "Scott puppy eyes" at him

"Hey, what you got there Liam?" – Said Brett looking at me – "Hey, babe" – he said winking at me

"I'm not you babe" – I say to him angry

"You could be" – he said with a smirk and I roll my eyes and grabbed Liam by his arm and walk him out of there before Brett could say something more to him or me

"I LIKE WHEN THEY PLAY HARD TO GET!" – He yelled at our direction with his team laughing

"What an asshole" – I said to Liam

"Yeah" – he said and then stops our tracks and pulled me close to him with his hands on my hips and he started to nuzzle the crook of my neck

"Hmm….Liam…you are aware that we are in a public place, don't you?" – I said all blushed and feeling a bit aroused

"Yeah…just needed to do that" – he said before letting me go – "What happened in my other school is that I basically destroy my former lacrosse coach's car when he benched me for the rest of the season and a psychologist diagnosed me with Intermittent Explosive Disorder which causes that I have uncontrollable rage and I supposed to take a medication but don't because it makes me tired and keeps me from playing lacrosse" – he says to me a little more down

"Hey…don't worry about it, I kinda figure out about your anger issues, but I don't care, we all got our stuff, so it don't matter to me, ok?" – I say to him giving him a kiss on the cheek and walking with him to our class – "by the way that Brett guy, he's…" – I started to say

"Don't say cute" – said Liam

"No…I mean yeah he's good looking, but it's just…there is something weird on him, I think we should keep an eye on him just in case" – I said to Liam

"Good looking?" – He ask a little jealous in a whining tone

"He is in fact cute, but an asshole, you on the other hand are cute and amazing" – I say giving him a peck on the lips and he smirked before the teacher enter and start the class

"So guys, I want you to read the pages 34, 35 and 36 and paraphrase what you guys understand from it and you will do that in couples, but I'm going to choose them, now Liam you are with Greenberg and Marco you are with Garrett" – said the teacher causing Liam and I to whine from the separation since we always work together but do as he said anyway

"Hey" – said the guy sitting next to me – "you are the nephew of the coach Finstock, right?" – He asked right the way

"Yes I am and you are a lacrosse player, now about the work…" – I was already annoyed with him just by that question I have been on lacrosse practice and he saw me at the beginning at the year that was a stupid question

"So you have been studying in this school since always?" – He asked again not even caring about the work

"Yeah almost all my life" – I said confuse, is this guy trying to hit on me or something? I thought that the brunette girl was his girlfriend.

"So…have you ever notice weird stuff going on around here?" – He asked curious looking at my eyes

"What kind of question is that?" – Now I was even more confuse, what is he talking about or worst does he know what is he talking about? Because if he knows he may ask me about were…

"Like people acting weird and noises in the night and that kind of stuff" – he asked – "do you know someone around here that acts weird?"

"Ok, Garrett I think we should be working here or something" – I said to him

"Ok" – he looked at his book and then saw Liam at the corner of his eye and he was looking at us so he look at me again – "are you Liam's boyfriend or something?" – He asked again another question

"Are you a detective or what? Let's just stick to the work please" – I annoyed, what is up with this guy, why is so curious about me or about Beacon Hills

"Jeeze, excuse me for trying to make conversation" – he said and turned to his book

I turn my gaze to see Liam staring at me and Garrett, he knew he was asking too many question and that I was annoyed by him and I whisper him to get to work because he was distracted and poor Greenberg was trying to call his attention because he didn't understand something

"What was that?" – asked me Garrett looking at me confused

"Just was saying that we need to work" – I said to him and go to my book to keep reading keeping my nervous gaze away from he's view, there is something funny about this guy I think we should keep an eye on him.

* * *

 **And here we go! I decide to continue the storyline of Season 4 along with this story and let me tell you, is going pretty awesome, so here you have the first part of "Something Funny" the second part will be next week...or not that depends, I want to see more comments/reviews, and this may sound bossy but if I see at least 3 new comments I will put it next week...if not I may put it a little later...talking about comments/reviews let me give a shout out to "badboyAV" and "v" for leaving a comment to support and well also thanks to the followers and favorites we have so far, but I want to see them comment somthing as well, so until next week...maybe ;) *giggles***


	10. Something Funny PART 2

**Something Funny PART 2**

So yeah, remember when I say that there was something funny about that guy Garret and that we should keep our eyes on Brett? Well it turns out that Brett is a werewolf and Garrett and his girlfriend Violet are hunters and I'm held hostage by Violet with a unconscious Brett laying in front of me.

"Did you knew about this guy been a werewolf?!" – She asked out loud angry at me

"No! And why do you care? bitch" – I said to he and he slap me with the back of his hand

"Now you are going to stay here and your friend Liam will come to the rescue, I know that he's a werewolf, Garrett told me that you were whispering things at him at class that he couldn't hear if he were a human but since he's not I assume that he hear you" – she said with a smirk

"So you are just hearing things and assuming things, you really suck at investigating" – I say to him with a smirk and she slapped me again

Then I heard a growl on the halls and I just could hope that is not Liam, cause I didn't want him to come and fall into this people's trap

"Guess that's him" – she said with a smirk turning to look at me – "Now you are going to cry and make him come to us" – she said to me

"If you think that I'm going to help your trap in any way, you are…AHHHH!" – She didn't let me finish since she twisted my arm – "you bitch" – I said to her and then a growl make us both turn and look and there was…Scott?

"I'm going to say this once, let him go" – growled Scott

"Why don't you come and free him" – she said arching an eyebrow and letting her weapon whatever that thing was hang on her hands

I just close my eyes and heard noises and growls, screaming and I thought the worst, I thought maybe Scott killed the girl but I saw her pass out on the floor and Scott was right there in front of me untying my ropes.

"Are you ok?" – asked Scott

"Yeah, where is Liam?" – I asked to him

"He's finishing up the game, we saw you moving to here following Brett and thought that maybe you saw something, but then I heard your voice and Violet's voice, so I came to the rescue" – he said to me finishing my ropes

"Thanks Scott" – I stand up with his help

"Don't mention it, you are part of the pack now" – he says to me with a smile

After the police arrive and take Violet away I see her doing a weird interaction with the Deputy that is taking her away and then turn to see Liam coming to me

"Marco!" – Liam calls out and hugs me – "look at the bruises on your face…dammit, I shouldn't have let you follow Brett" – he says to me with puppy eyes

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, I been in worst situations, believe me" – I assure him with a smile and he hugs me again

"I'm so sorry" – he says while he hugs me a little too tight

"Liam…now you are the one hurting me with the hugging" – I say to him a little out of air

"Oh…sorry…I mean…" – he mumbles while blushing

"Don't worry" – I say to him with a smile

* * *

"What do you mean that he skipped your class?" – I asked my uncle mad

"Maybe he's sick just like me but I mean you should know, aren't you guys dating or something?" – asked my uncle

"I….ermmm….I don't know what you mean…" – I say blushing and trying to lie and him and Scott give me a look that basically means that they know I'm lying and that why I'm being dumb enough to be so obvious

"Anyway, thanks" – Scott says and both of us get out my uncle's office

"Scott, I'm worried, what if Garrett or someone worst have him?" – I ask to him

"Have you tried to call him?" – He tells me

"Really? Of course I try to call him dammit but he doesn't…" – I was about to start ramble on Scott but his phone rings and he shows me the ID and it says is Liam and he gets the call and look at me while talking and then hang up

"Garrett got him, he stabbed Liam with wolfsbane, he wants Violet and the money in exchange for Liam" – says Scott to me

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go get him back" – I say to him

"Marco it could be dangerous, maybe you should go and wait on Deaton's so you can help us after I got him, because we will go there to cure the wolfsbane" – says Scott

"I don't care if it's dangerous, he's in danger and I will not stand still about it Scott" – I tell him mad

"Hey, look at what happened to you when you follow Brett and Violet, I don't want anything bad happened to someone on my pack and that includes you, so you either wait with Deaton or you stay out of it completely" – he tells me as an ultimatum

"Ok" – I say a little mad

* * *

"MARCO! MARCO! COME HELP ME HERE WITH SCOTT" – calls out Deaton

"What the fuck is that?" – I say to him when I help him get Scott on the exam table and see the bone sticking out on his side – "is that his bone?"

"No, is not his" – says Deaton

"Take it out" – Scotts grunts in pain and I look at the bone scare and see Deaton

"Excuse me" – says Chris Argent and grab the bone and pulls it out of Scott who fast heal the wound

"Scott your dad and the Sherriff are at the hospital" – says Deaton

"We need to stop those things, they killed Garrett and I don't know where he got Liam" – says Scott

"What?!" – I shout at Scott

"Maybe those things can find him, but they move fast and don't leave much on a trail to find them" – says Chris

"Maybe you could use the bone to caught a scent to find them" – suggested Deaton

"Please Scott we need to find Liam, I could help, I…" – I started to get worried and got teary eyes and Scott grabbed me by the shoulder and looked into my eyes

"Marco, I get that your worried and want to help now more than anything, but I beg you this things, they are very dangerous, when I said that I don't want anyone else of my pack hurt, I was being serious, I will not forgive myself if something happens to you and Liam will not forgive me either, so I'm going to ask you again to stay here with Deaton, do you understand?" – says Scott

"Yeah…I understand…just please, find him" – I tell Scott

"I will, let's go" – says Scott to Chris and they depart from the vet clinic

* * *

I just saw Deaton stick a knife on Liam and make an incision on him and a yellow smoke come out of him and he still don't wake up, my uncle was right, I should have known where he was, maybe this was my fault, maybe I should just stay out of this supernatural stuff and just be there when Liam can be with me or something…but a part of me can't stay away, I want to help him some way, more giving this dead pool thing, but also I don't want to be all defenseless more if there are more dangerous things around than just hunters and assassins.

"Excuse me, can I talk with you?" – I ask to Chris

"Sure, what do you need?" – He asked to me as we step aside

"I want you to teach me stuff" – I say to him determinate

"Stuff?" – he asked to me confuse

"How to use a weapon, I'm already involved in this crazy spiral with a pack of werewolves, a werecoyote, a kitsune, a banshee and a Stiles and I'm the only one useless around them and I don't want to be useless" – I say to him

"Are you sure about what you asking me?" – asked Chris a little taken back about it

"I never been more sure about anything" – I say to him

* * *

 **ALLISON ARGENT EAT YOUR HEART OUT! HERE IT COMES MARCO! Hahahahaha just saying, anyway let's see how this training with a hunters turns out for Marco; and by the way I now this took a long tim for update, but you guys aren't commenting or reviews and I feel like I'm writing to the space and no one is reading, so Comment/Review about the story if you want me to update more quickly, Favs and Follows are really appreciate and remember to also read my other story "First Time In A Pack"**


	11. Badass Making

**Badass Making**

Ok, this is really crazy, I'm crazy, this guy is crazy, but I try to tell myself that this is for the best, this will help us, will help me, in this way I will not be defenseless, I will not be like a damsel in danger all the time or like some kind of military wife waiting in home for his husband after a war, hoping and praying that he comes back and it's all ok, in this way I will take control of the situation, but still this is fucking crazy.

"Ok, now the targets are set again, let's try one more time" – said Chris to me

"Can we take a break after this one?" – I asked all sweaty and tired

"If you hit all of them with one bullet each this time, we will take a break" – said Chris

"It takes at least 2 or 3 bullets for me before I hit the targets, come on Mr. Argent" – I whine

"First of all my name is Chris and second of all, just try not to put much thought about it" – he said to me moving to be behind me and holding my arms up to point with the gun at the target – "just look deep into the target, breath and do it" – he said to me and started to back away letting me shoot by myself

And I do as he said I pointed the first target and then the other 4 of them and breathe deeply and start to shoot hitting all of the targets with one bullet.

"YES! I did it!" – I chant happy with myself

"Now let's take a break" – he said moving to sit on a log and I sit next to him – "why are you doing this, learning to be a hunter?" – he asked to me

"I'm not trying to be a hunter, I'm just trying to find a way to defend myself" – I explain to him – "look, I'm not smart as Stiles, I can't see or hear stuff like Lydia, I'm not a sword master like Kira and I'm not strong and fast and all just like the others, I need to find my way to not just stand there while all happens around me"

"Does your boyfriend know about you doing this?" – He asked to me serious

"No, he doesn't know, he thinks I'm on a trip with my father far away from Beacon Hills" – I say to him

"And he believes it?" – He asked to me with a smirk

"He must have, he doesn't know about what happened to my father" – I said to him

"What happened to him?" – He asked more serious

"He died a long time ago, I was 6 years old" – I said to him

"I'm sorry to heard that" – he said to me

"It's ok he died in a car accident, he told me and my mom that he was going on a trip with my uncle, not Coach, but his other brother, next thing we know is that he and my other uncle died, my mom stopped to do whatever the hell she used to do back then and focus on her cooking and open a restaurant 2 years after" – I explain to him – "…anyway, why don't we continue this?" – I said standing up and he just looked at me with worried eyes – "come on, I'm fine" – I assure him and he stand up as well to continue the lessons

And that's how I basically spend the weekend, we did all guns, crossbow, shotgun, knifes and hand on hand combat, he told me I was a fast learner, that it all came like I'm a natural at it and I was happy by it, cause even I'm bad with sports it seems like I'm good at this and it's good, because now I know how to defend myself in case something happens and well it may not mean a lot coming from me, but I feel pretty badass with all this hunter training.

* * *

When I finally came back I took a couple of showers hoping that Liam didn't smell Chris on me, not that we did anything, but he touched me for hand on hand combat and teaching me how to target with the guns and stuff, I may have some smell of him on me, not that I want this to be a surprise like "Hey look! I can use guns honey!" or something like that, I just don't want him to find out yet and I don't want him to be all worried because I'm getting involved deeply on this and may get hurt, because I may get hurt in a fight or something and he will not let me be part of this, but what he don't understand is that I am already part of this…

"Hi" – I say to him when he climbs on my window and he hugged me tight and nuzzle my neck – "I take that you missed me" – I say with a smile

"A lot" – he said letting me go and giving me a peck on the lips – "how is your father?" – He asked me

"Good" – I lied to him while he still was holding me – "I get that you are not going to let me go anytime soon?" – I ask

"If it was for me I will never let you go" – he said to me and kisses me deeply

"Hmmm…wanna go upstairs?" – I ask and he just grunts and picks me up and rushed us upstairs laying me on the bed as he gets on the top of me and attacks my lips again – "Liam…" – I half moan on the kiss

"I missed you so much" – he says to me in a low voice and continue kissing me and starts to grind on the top of me – "Mmmm…Marco" – he grunts keeps kissing me and starts to put his hands under my t-shirt and feel my body with his hands then I can feel nails scratching my skin and when I look up his eyes are yellow

"Liam?" – I ask a little scare and then he moves away from me

"Marco…sorry…I…I don't know what got into me, just…" – he started to say embarrassed

"Don't worry, just you kinda worried me that you were turning" – I said to him

"Seriously, sorry" – he says getting close to me and touching my side making me hiss – "did I did something to you? Let me see" – he says in a gentle tone and puppy eyes and I couldn't say no or lie, so I move my t-shirt up so he could see and there were some scratches around my torso – "Fuck, Marco…" – he says

"It's ok, it's nothing, we just…maybe need to work more on your control after all" – I say to him and kiss his cheek and he gives me a guilty look – "now don't beat yourself about it, why don't we cuddle, I'm tired" – I say to him and he nods and I lead us to the bed and cuddle for the rest of the day

* * *

 **So just to get this right, Liam never asked about Marco's father and Marco never told him about it? That's interesting giving the fact that my ex and I used to know all our stories about each other already after like 2 weeks of dating…aaaawnyway. Comment/Review about the story, Favs and Follows are really appreciate and follow my other story "First Time In A Pack".**

 **P.D: Thanks to the comment of my "number 1 fan" you're awesome for what you said to me, really thank you xoxo**


	12. To Shot or Not To Shot

**To Shot or Not To Shot**

"So everybody agrees that this is a pretty fucked up plan, but we still going to do it?" – I ask to Stiles

"Basically" – he answers with a half nervous smirk

"Well, when he's dead you guys are going to be inside and I'm going to be with the groom's and bride's mom?" – I ask making Scott and Kira blush

"Yes" – says Chris looking at me and nodding

"I really don't want you to get hurt" – says Liam

"You guys really need to get over that, Stiles is human as well, Scott's mom is human, Chris here is human and technically Kira's mom is human as well" – I say to Liam

"Ok, yeah you may get hurt, but I really wish you will not, so we will try our best to not put you on the spotlight" – says Scott to me this time

"I'm sooo excited" – I say in a sarcastic tone but decide to follow anyway the "Fake Dead Plan" as I called, Liam just puts his arm around my shoulders and I look at Scott like pleading him to not let me involve in this but he didn't do anything

* * *

"Are you going to give me a gun or something at least?" – I ask to Chris and he rolls his eyes – "just in case, really, this is a crazy dangerous plan, so I need something in case something happens?"

"Ok, but keep it undercover" – he said to me and handle me a gun and a couple of bullets

"Don't worry, in case something happens you will see how the training helped" – I say to him with a wink and start to walk to the outside of the hospital to join Scott's mom and Kira's mom.

* * *

"Why we let this kids fight this kind of fights?" – asked Melissa

"The only alternative would be to ask them to run and hide" – say Noshiko

"And knowing this guys, they will not run and hide" – I assure them – "I'm having a hard time hiding and running, believe me" – I say and both turn to look at me – "what?" – When they turn back the lights at the hospital were flickering

"What is happening to the lights?" – asked Noshiko to Melissa

"I don't know" – she says while looking at the countdown of her phone – "but I'm not going to stand in here and do nothing" – she said before getting out of the car with Noshiko and I following until we get to the room where everyone were supposed to be and we see no one in there.

"Ok, yeah, this confirms that something is happening" – I say to both of them

"16 minutes, we only got 16 minutes" – says Melissa

"Don't worry is all going to be fine" – I say to her trying to comfort her but then we turn and see people running and screaming – "now that can't be good" – I say before stepping out with both of them and we see it

That thing looks like a freaking nightmare, according to Chris they move fast, but how? The look heavy as hell, then I notice that I'm staring and not moving at all until I feel Melissa shaking my shoulder and telling me to move and I run with her and Noshiko.

"Do you still a Kitsune?" – asked Melissa to Noshiko

"Technically" – she answers and throws a ninja star to the Berserker that does nothing to him and runs with Melissa with me behind

"You know…fuck this" – I say and turn around

"Marco, don't!" – Calls me out Melissa as I pull out the gun Chris handle me

"Eat this!" – I say to the Berserker and start to shoot at him but he didn't even move or flinch for pain or something – "or…not?" – I say and resume running just as he grabs me and throws me against a wall

I start to shoot at him again and before he could move to me Kira's mom got in the way and pull me up so we run to the elevator and when we get Melissa started to push buttons but the elevator doors were slow and I see the Berserker getting closer and closer, I try to shoot more to keep him away until the doors finally close but when I turn around I see Noshiko sitting on the floor bleeding.

"Dammit, I'm sorry, I didn't meant for any of you two to get hurt, I thought that I would protect both of you and I try, sorry" – I say to Kira's mom

"Don't worry, I'm ok, just let's get the hell out of here" – says Noshiko

"Where did you get that gun?" – asked Melissa to me

"Don't tell Liam, but I'm training with Chris so I could be useful in some way to the pack and not just dead weight" – I say to her

"I think you should tell them, they will understand, they used to have a hunter on their pack, Chris daughter, Allison, she was Scott's girlfriend" – she said to me while examining Noshiko

"What happened to her?" – I ask her

"She…she died" – she told me before the doors of the elevator open and I point my gun in case a Berserker is there again but it's just Liam…fuck.

"Marco?" – He asked surprised looking at me and the gun

"Liam, Noshiko is hurt, go and tell Kira" – she says to him and he doesn't move still watching me – "LIAM GO!" – She repeats more desperate making this time Liam move – "Marco, put that away before they see a minor with a gun and help me with Noshiko"

"Sure…" – I say to her still a little shaken and put the gun down and hide it, I didn't meant for Liam to find out this way, fuck – "now, I guess I need to tell him" – I say to Melissa while helping her make Noshiko stand and she's bleeding a lot and a men comes and help us – "I'm sorry, this is my fault" – I tell Noshiko one more time

"What?!" – asked Kira in shock

"I'm sorry, I go against the berserker thinking that I could take him with a gun and your mom came in the way to save me" – I told her

"And what makes you think that you could take him?" – She asked me mad

And I just look at her defeated as she follows her mom with Melissa and Liam's father and I turn and see Liam

"Are you ok? You seem to be hurt" – I say to Liam

"I'm ok…Marco, what were you doing with a gun?" – He asked me right the way not leaving me time to digest all

"Chris, he's teaching me to use weapons to defend myself, Liam…my father, he's dead since I was 6 years old, I'm sorry I lied and that I tell you that I was with him, I should have tell you the truth, but believe me when I tell you I have a good reason for this" – I told him

"I believe you, but you can't do this things Marco, you are human and…" – he started to tell me

"And can get hurt, I get it, but ugh! Don't you see that I don't want to be a dead weight on the pack? You guys are strong and fast, Stiles is human but at least is smart and come up with plans and stuff, Kira is like a sword master and a kitsune and Lydia can see and hear stuff, I don't want to be the one that needs to be saved all the time or stays at home just waiting for you and hope everything is ok" – I ramble all on him and then catch my breath

"I'm sorry that you feel that way" – he says to me getting close

"You need to stop apologizing so much" – I say to him with a smile – "It's going to be ok, I just need more training" – I say to him – "did the plan worked out? You guys find out who is The Benefactor?" – I ask to him

"No, it didn't work out" – he tells me

"Well at least we are ok…kind of" – I told him feeling guilty for Kira's mom

"Don't worry, I bet she's fine and I'm glad that you are ok too" – he tells me and hugs me

* * *

 **In Marco's defense Berserkers are almost like impossible to take down with a gun…but he also needs more training. Comment/review about the story, favs and follows are appreciate and remember that if you can, you can read my other story "First Time In A Pack" with another male OC caught in a love triangle with Brett and Isaac…so until the next chapter! ;)**


	13. Nightmares

**Nightmares**

"Now we later may try to find out what you are since I thought that Derek knew and he doesn't know, let's go to the next topic, Marco, what it's up with this I heard about you and a gun?" – asked Scott to me

"I feel like I been explaining and replaying the reason a for this, but yes, I learn how to handle a gun, a crossbow, a shotgun, a knife and some hand on hand combat" – I tell to everyone

"But, why?" – asked Liam

"Because I…I want to fight too, ok? You guys are in trouble with this dead pool thing with assassins around trying to kill all of you and you Liam…I'm your mate, which means I'm part of this crazy life now, but I don't want to stand while everything happens around me or feel the need to be protected, so yeah, I learned how to defend myself in case something happens and also learned to help out with this" – I explain all

"That's good…I did the same anyway, since it seems that whatever Kate did to me is making me lose my powers, I'm starting to lean to know how to use a gun" – says Derek

"Well thanks for the support…I think?" – I say to him

"Talking about Chris, do you know where he is? We need to the Bestiary to find what Parrish is" – asked Scott trying to change the subject

"No, he kinda disappear to find his sister or whatever and I feel like I got more training and things to learn left" – I say to them

"Can we drop this, is making me uncomfortable" – says Liam walking away from the place and of course I follow him

"Liam, wait!" – I call for him

"I told you not to get involved in this fights and stuff, Marco, you don't see how precious you are to me? If something ever happens to you…I think I will die" – says Liam grabbing the sides of my face with his hands and looking deep into my eyes

"I know but if something happens to you and I'm the last to know and feel like I could be more useful to you instead of letting you die…Liam…that would kill me also" – I say to him and get close to hold him

"Ok, I get it, just…it will be hard for me to swallow, but whatever you do, try not to die" – he told me

"I'm a badass, I will not die, I promise" – I tell him looking up to him and kissing him

"Let's go to my house now, I want to cuddle" – he tells me and we go to my car and drive to his house and we get inside and start to walk upstairs and go to his bedroom

Usually it feels nice to cuddle with Liam and I feel safe, but this time it was uncomfortable and reason was him moving so much and sweating, when I open my eyes a little I see Liam pacing around, he must have a nightmare, I try to do what the pictures on the internet say about this situation and hold him tightly but it doesn't work…why do I thought this would work…gosh

"Liam…Liam…wake up" – he didn't wake up – "Liam" – I call out more loud and he wakes up in a sudden move – "It's ok, it's ok, you were having a nightmare, what was that all about?" – I asked him

"The Berserker fight, those things are…scary" – he says a little out of breath

"Yeah, tell me about it" – I say while wiping the sweat from his forehead and then I heard a sound – "what is that sound?" – I asked him

"That's…the printer?" – He says confuse

"You leave something printing? Wait you didn't, as soon as you say that we go to sleep, we fell sleep" – I say to him and stand up and go the printer – "wait…what the…Liam, come and see this" – I called him and he stand up next to me and see what the printer is printing

"Is that…the dead pool?!" – He says confuse and a little scare

"Yes, it's printing the first page, I say to him…wait" – I say to him and see the printer working again this time printing the second page

"What the…how do we stop this?" – He say clicking the buttons of the printer without much results and then unplugging it and the printer stops

"This dead pool…is different, there are some names crossed and…Derek's name is not on this one, is maybe an updated one? Maybe we should plug it and see the next list, maybe you are not anymore on it and…" – I say to him

"No!" – He interrupts me angry making me jump – "sorry babe, but it's just this dead pool thing got me all nervous and I just got bitten and turn into a werewolf and I'm inside troubles already, so excuse me, but I don't even want to find out" – he explains

"Ok, let's just go back to sleep then" – I say to him and when we lay on the bed he hugs me and nuzzle my neck and this time I don't even say something about it because I know this helps him to calm down in some way and he needs to be calm I don't want him to have another nightmare and with all of this that is going on he needs to feel safe and calm in some way.

* * *

"Liam?" – I asked him again and he jumps – "Are you ok? You are acting funny today" – I say to him

"Yeah, I'm fine" – he says to me but I kind of get the feeling that he's lying

"You got me all worried since yesterday with the nightmares, are you tired?" – I asked to him

"Yeah, sorry, what were you saying?" – He asked me avoiding my questions in somehow

"I was telling you that my uncle wants me to be on the "Start of the Season Bonfire" and I was telling you that if you wanted to go with me? Since well you are on the lacrosse team and I guess that you are going to be there" – I say to him

"Yeah, sure whatever, look I gotta go" – he say looking at the hallway in front of us and then turning the other way and practically rushing way from where we were standing

I turn to look to where he was watching and don't see anything, now I'm 100% sure that something is up with him today and I think it has something to do with more than just the nightmares he was having last night.

* * *

 **Marco is not the type of guy who just settles to not help and ask what's wrong with his man, so you can understand his struggle at the moment with Liam and his nightmares, right? Right. Comment/Review about the story, Favs and Follows are appreciate and remember to also check out my other story "First Time In A Pack".**


	14. Drunken Werewolves

**Drunken Werewolves**

"You guys are gonna get fall down drunk and there is nothing I can do about it anyway" – was saying my uncle to the team – "But I trust the Team Captain Scott will narc on the people who do get drunk" – he tells to them and then looking at Scott

"Seriously? He may get drunk as well, maybe you need someone else…or a better speech" – I say to him making the team laugh and making him roll his eyes at me

"You want to narc them if they get drunk?" – he asked me

"Oh hell no, I will probably get drunk as well" – I say to him and winking at the guys and see that Liam is not around and I turn to see Scott and he notice too so we both get out to see where Liam was and he was sitting on the stairs

"Liam, are you ok? Is something wrong?" – Scott asked to Liam

"I'm just worried with all of this the dead pool and the bersekers…" – he confess to us

"He got nightmares yesterday" – I say to Scott

"And also my printer got off in the middle of the night and started to print the dead pool list" – he says to Scott

"Which by the way, it looks like its updated" – I say handling him the dead pool that Liam's printer print last night

"What the hell is this?!" – asked loudly my uncle on the hallway and when we get to his office we see his printer is also printing the dead pool

"What the hell is going on?" – I asked to them seeing the dead pool on the floor in horror

"My name…still on the list" – says Liam picking up one of the pages of the dead pool

"And that's not all, Derek's name is not anymore on it" – says Scott

"Wait…so if this happens on Liam's printer, my uncle's office printer…do you think that maybe that's how Parrish fellow deputy got the dead pool? Since Parrish said that he is not a hunter or an assassin…now the dead pool is going to be available for anyone to see?" – I ask both of them in horror and both of them look at me with a mix of scare and upset

* * *

"Liam, I really think you shouldn't do that" – I told him while he finish a full bottle of alcohol

"Why? It seems like it's not doing anything" – he says to me

"Maybe is a werewolf thing, maybe you guys can't get drunk" – I say to him – "which is a shame, it would be funny to see you drunk" – I tease him drinking what's left on my second cup

"I'm going to get another drink, I actually feel like I'm starting to get drunk" – he says to me

"With drinking a full bottle, I think you should feel at least a tiny bit drunk" – I say to him and then look up and see Scott and Malia and Malia is stumbling and then I look at Liam and he is stumbling too – "oh god" – I say standing up from my seat and going to help Liam – "hey, Liam, baby, I think you are drunk"

"That is impossible, werewolves can't get drunk" – says Scott as he comes close with Malia

"I knew it!" – I chant happy to be right and Scott smells the content inside Malia's cup

"Let me get water, how much did he drink?" – asked me Scott

"Well I think enough to make him feel funny, but not enough to make him feel like this if the case is that you guys can't get drunk" – I say to Scott and them he stumbles too

"The music, I got to turn off the music" – he says trying to move stumbling to the DJ boot

"What?" – I ask him confused and then Scott falls on his knees – "Scott!" – I call out going to where he is and a security guard help him

"Stay out of it, we will take care of them" – he says and I see more security guards coming to get Malia and Liam

"They are my friends and my boyfriend, what are you talking about?" – I say to him mad and then he pushed me to the ground and out of their way and when I stand up I see them going inside the school with them

I wanted to catch up and help them from those assholes, but I remember what Scott says about the music and go to the gas-powered generator that is providing the electricity outside for the music and lights to be there and then I yank the cord turning everything off and making the people groan disappointed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" – asked the DJ mad getting down from his boot and going to where I was and I take out my gun

"Shut up, for whom are you working? Tell me or I blow your brains out here, I don't fucking care" – I say to him

"The security guards just…please, don't shoot me" – he say to me scare and I point the gun to his heat and shoot…but with no bullets earing a whine/cry from the DJ

"Take that as a warning if you are planning on going back to your plan" – I say to him putting bullets on the gun this time to be ready and start to run towards the School

When I finally get there I see Scott, Malia and Liam covered in gasoline and Derek and Braeden helping them but then I notice one of the security guards trying to retrieve the lighter, I was about to shoot but I thought that maybe the sound of the gun will call people attention or the heated bullet could get to them and start a fire, anyway no good can come from it, so I take out a knife from one of my boots and throw it directly at the hand that was about to grab the lighter stabbing him and making him scream in pain and Braeden kicked him on the head knocking him unconscious.

"Talking about badass" – says Braeden to me

"I could say the same" – I say to her and rush to Liam's side

"Are you ok?" – I ask to Liam

"Yeah, that was…pretty awesome, what you did" – he says to me

"Thanks, told you it was a good thing that I was training myself to defend myself" – I told him and he was about to kiss me and I back off a little bit – "sorry…it's the gasoline smell, too strong" – I told him

"Seriously? And I'm the one with overly sensitive senses and you are bothered by my gasoline smell?" – He teased me and I rolled my eyes

* * *

 **Marco to the rescue! Maybe he still feels like he needs more training, but you can't say that he's not a natural with all this hunter thing…but anyway. Comment/Review about the story, Favs and Follows are appreciate and remember to check out "First Time In A Pack" my other story with a male OC in Teen Wolf.**


	15. Father

**Father**

If this is not involving I don't know what it is, but this is war at this point and I'm going to help, thank god Chris called me and told me that he needed me to help him with entering the warehouse and get some stuff, Liam hesitate to let me go with him, but he understand.

When we get there Chris is the first to move and disable the first guard and throw him through the door and I get other one that was about to take him with the butt of my gun and knock him out and as we enter we find hydroponics equipment and a single stalk of flowering Yellow Wolfsbane.

"So this is what you needed help to look for?" – I ask to Chris

"Yeah…" – he says and I help him grabbing the stuff and then getting into his truck and going to Argent Arms International and he place the stalk of wolfsbane on the safe hidden in one of the walls

"Errm…Chris…I don't think we are alone" – I say to him watching some muddy footprints on the floor and we both get on guard with weapons raised

We see a shadow figure behind one of the hanging pieces of plastic and Chris was about to shoot when a metal spike grazes his hand embeds itself into the wall behind him and next thing I know is Brett coming to us with fangs baring and I raise my gun at him and Chris his.

"STOP!" – Calls out Scott – "It's ok, they come with me" – says Scott to us

"Next time if you bring guests with you, you should at least call" – says Chris to Scott

"Actually we both have meet before" – says an old Asian lady getting out from the shadows – "are you just like the other hunters who are attacking us?" – she asked to Chris

"If they are killing for profit, they are no longer hunters" – clarifies Chris – "they may already know you guys are here and probably waiting in the dark"

"We been trying to get out of the area for days and everywhere we turn someone is trying to kill us" – says the old lady

"Have you guys found out something with Meredith?" – I ask to Scott

"Lydia says that she needs more time to get some information from her" – says Scott

"We will get her the time that she needs" – says Chris

"Nice to see you around here again babe" – says Brett to me with a smirk – "weapons look hot on you, you look more badass" – he teases

"Oh please, I told you already that I'm not your babe" – I say to him rolling my eyes

"YOU!" – says the old lady pointing at me

"What?" – I ask to her

"You again? How you still alive? And how do you still so young?" – She asked me and bare her claws are me

"Wow, wow, wow, Satomi, what are you talking about?" – asked Scott standing between her and me

"He's Rick Finstock, he's a hunter a very dangerous one, I don't trust him" – she says to me

"Marco? What's going on?" – asked Liam stepping on the scene

"Marco?" – ask Satomi confused

"My name is Marco Finstock …not Rick…wait…Rick is my father's name..." – I say surprised and confused moving Scott out of the way to see Satomi in the eyes

"You are the son of Rick Finstock?" – she asked to me – "that's explains why you two look so much alike, I thought for a second that he may be something supernatural as well and came back from dead"

"How do you know my dad and how do know he's dead?" – I asked her getting desperate

"I'm sorry kid…but…I killed him a long time ago" – she says to me

"WHAT?!" – I scream mad at her and point my gun to her earning a growl from Brett

"Marco, Marco, stop, don't do that" – say Liam moving my arm from pointing my gun at Satomi

"No, no, NO!" – I say pushing Liam and pointing back my gun at Satomi – "Talk, NOW!" – I demand to her

"Your father, as I just said to everybody when I thought you were him, he was a very dangerous hunter, he hunt werewolves no matter if they are pacific or dangerous, he even killed two werewolves pack, men, woman and children, he was coming for my pack as well one day years ago…and well…he killed 3 formed members of my pack…including my son and husband, so I killed him and his brother" – she explains to me

"What? No…no…my father was not blood thirst killer…no" – I say to her with teary eyes

"Marco…" – started to say Liam

"NO!" – I scream at him and turn to Satomi and start to shot not at her but next to her – "YOU *shot* ARE *shot* A *shot* LIAR *shot*" – I scream at her while shooting between each word

"Marco, stop" – said Liam taking my gun away and handling to Chris and I hold him crying

"I'm sorry boy, but I'm not lying" – she says to me in a more condescending tone

"That explains how you are so natural with weapons" – says Chris – "I have heard of your father's name but his last name it was a mystery, because he didn't came from a family of hunters, he and his brother became hunters at their will because he knew people, that's why he never revealed or use his last name"

"Why?" – I ask while crying in Liam's arms – "I used to think he was an awesome man and he was just…he was my dad…even if just was 6 years of my life…he was my father, dammit" – I cry deeply

"I'm sorry Marco…" – said Liam while holding me tight – "Scott, I think I take Marco and myself out of this, I'm sorry, but I don't have the control or strength as you guys, I just may be a dead weight in here" – he says to Scott

"It's ok, but you guys better go now, before hell breaks loose in here" – says Scott and Liam nods and carry me out of Argent Arms International and run until we head into my house and my room and sits me on my bed

"I can't believe all of this, all I knew about my father…was a lie then? Do my mom know something about this? I need to talk to her about this" – I say standing up from the bed

"Marco, come on, don't you think you have enough? Your mom is sleeping right now" – explained Liam to me who must have hear my mom sleeping

"But I need answers, now!" – I demand to Liam – "he can't be, he was sweet and funny and just…and now…I don't even know" – I say crying

"You are gonna get them, but let's get some rest, specially you, you are gonna drain yourself emotionally if you keep looking for more, let's rest and hope that tomorrow everything will be alright" – he said

"Ok…but tomorrow, I will get my answers" – I say to Liam and resume to lay on the bed next to him

All I did was curl myself in a ball on Liam's side and he put his arm around me to give me some support and I appreciate more than any other day to have him today with me, if not I would have done a lot of stupid things today like killing Satomi and get into a screaming fight with my mom and ended up in a borderline suicidal state, so fuck, I'm thankful for him and I…I think I love him…fuck…I love Liam Dunbar

* * *

 **TAN TAN TAAAAN! Well maybe you guys didn't expect that one right? Both Marco's father thing and he finally getting in his head that he loves Liam, but yeah, both of them just happened. Comment/Review about the story, Favs and Follows are really appreciate and if you guys can check out my other Teen Wolf fanfic "First Time In A Pack"**

 **A/N: By the way thanks for the support and reviews/comments I love read them, which reminds me thanks "AustralisCorona" for the nice comment and sure you will see how Marco evolve on his own and with Liam and thanks** **"Number 1 Fan" for the support I know it's been a long since my last update and I'm updating more but because I fall in love with this story and I don't care anymore if no one or only a few read it and to answer your question about the Rating...well, the story is going to answer that for** **me *wink***


	16. Waking Up

**Waking Up**

 **LIAM'S POV**

I woke up and saw Marco still sleeping curled like a ball on the other side of the bed and he looked like in a delicate state and after what happened last night, I don't blame him for been like that, learning those things about his father, must have crushed him.

I stand up and decide that he cooks for me all the time, this time I will do it for him, so I stand up slowly and careful to not wake him up and leave the room so I can go to the kitchen.

"Oh, Liam, how's going?" – asked me his mom

"Hi, I'm good, what about you?" – I asked her faking a smile, after what I learned last night I was wondering like Marco if she knew anything about the hunter thing of his husband

"I'm good, where is Marco?" – She asked me

"He's sleep, I decide to come down and surprise him by cooking breakfast for both of us" – I say to her

"Aww, how nice of you to do that" – she said to me smiling – "even tho…" – she said turning to a side and show me what she cooked – "I kind of already did it"

"Oh…well…" – I started to mumble

"I let the bread and eggs burn a little more, so he don't notice that I did it" – she said to me smiling and turning to finish the cooking

"Thanks?" – I said confused, it kind of offended me that she could think that I would burn the food…even that could actually happened anyway

"Here…" – she said handling me the two plates for both of us – "the table to eat on the bed is on there" – she said to me with a smile

"Thank you" – I said while going to get the table and set it with the two plates of food, two glasses of orange juice and then going to Marco's bedroom

 **MARCO'S POV**

I felt someone shaking me trying to wake me up, but I feel too tired to do that and also after what I learned from my father last night all I want to do is lay on the bed and disappear like forever.

"Marco…" – I heard Liam's voice calling me

"Liam…I want to keep sleeping…come on…" – I whine

"I make the breakfast for us" – he said to me

"What?" – I ask still feeling sleepy and open up my eyes slowly and saw the bed-table settle with the breakfast

"Hi there" – he said to me with a smile and I start to sit up on the bed

"Hi…how…" – I was about to ask

"To be completely honest, your mom was already making it, she burn it a little to make it look like it was me…but I won't lie to you, she made it" – he confessed to me setting the table on the bed

"Well, but you set the table and pour the juice, thanks Liam" – I say to him and give him a peck on the lips and grab a fork to start eating and Liam as well

"How are you feeling?" – He asked me with a worried look on his face

"To be honest as well, I feel beaten down" – I said while eating – "but I will survive" – I say grabbing the juice and drinking a sip – "however, I still feel the need to talk to my mom about my father, to see if she knew something about his life as a hunter or he keep it in secret" – I say to him

"And you think that she may know something?" – asked Liam

"I don't know, but also after Chris said that he never revealed his last name and things like that, makes me wonder if it was a secret that he keeps, but how the lie of the "car accident" came then?" – I ask to him while eating a piece of bacon – "Maybe she knew and she said that to the people so she didn't have to say that he died from an attack of a werewolf and people think of her as crazy or something"

"You want to ask her by yourself or do you want me by your side?" – asked Liam

"I think that's a conversation we need to have only both of us, I call you so you can come after that" – I said to him – "by the way, what happened with everybody?" – I asked to Liam

"Scott texted me, while you were sleeping, is all over, they stopped the machine that was sending the messages to the people about the benefactor list and she undo the contracts and is all over" – said Liam

"Really?!" – I ask excited and hug Liam – "Liam, do you realize? Now we are going to be ok" – I say to him with a smile and resume our eating and he smiled but something seemed off on him, but decide not to ask to ruin the moment

When we finished the breakfast we say our goodbye as he goes to his house to grab a shower and I did the same after he leave and go downstairs and see my mom watching TV sitting on the couch while eating a slice of chocolate cake….remember me to grab a slice myself after talking with her.

"Hi mom" – I say to her and sit on the other side of the couch

"Hi honey, how are you? Where is Liam?" – She asked me

"I'm good, Liam departed to his house" – I say to her

"That kid needs to stop using your window to get inside or outside, one of these days he's going to fall and break something and he's not going to be young and athletic forever" – she said to me joking while eating her cake

"Mom…I want talk to you about something…" – I say to her nervous

"Sure honey, what do you want to talk about?" – She asked me putting her plate on the table next to her

"I want to ask you about my father" – I say

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER! I'm sorry but I couldn't resist about it, but don't worry next chapter you get your answers just like Marco will have them. Comment/Review about the story, Favs and Follows are really appreciate and check out "First Time In A Pack" my other story with a male OC in Teen Wolf**


	17. The Two Sides of the Coin

**The Two Sides of the Coin**

"I want to ask you about my father" – I say to my mom and she looked me with both surprise and a little horror

"What, do you want to know about him?" – She asked nervous – "you want to know when he proposed to me or how much did we wait for our first time…" – she started to say

"No, no, none of that…mom, how did my father died?" – I asked to her

"Honey, you already know that, he died in a car accident when you were 6 years old" – she said to me

"Mom…did he really died like that? I mean he was cremated, we didn't see his or my uncle's body on the funeral, did he really died in a car accident?" – I ask to her again

"Marco…he…" – she started more calmer

"Don't lie to me mom, I want you to tell me the truth" – I say to her

"Marco…it's a little bit crazy to tell the truth" – she said nervous looking at me

"Oh, really?" – I ask to her and stand up and put my foot on the table in front of us and take out the knife from one of my boots and take out also my gun hide behind me and put them both on the table

"Marco…where did you get those?" – She asked to me in horror

"I'm still waiting for the answer of the question I ask you, when you answer that one I answer yours" – I say to her more coldly

"You father…as you seem to already know, he was not like other people, he got some friends and those friends used to do some stuff, I notice the guns and shotguns and thought "well, maybe is hunting" but he never came with a deer or a bear body or something, which honestly I was glad cause I'm not into that" – she explained to me – "When I ask him, he never said to me nothing, so one time I decided to follow him, so I got a babysitter for you"

"Ok…" – I say to her as a sign that I was listening, how could I not anyway

"When I follow him, I saw it, he was actually hunting, but I saw what he was hunting and it looked like people, I was horrified when I see that and then I saw those people and they didn't look normal, they have claws, fangs and more hair than a normal people would have, then one of them seem to notice me and came to attack me and he shoot it and I stand there in shock with someone's or something's blood all over me" – she said to me and took a pause

"Were you scare?" – I asked her

"Very, then he came and screamed at me for been there and we get into a discussion, when we finish it he explain to me all that these creatures were dangerous and needed to be killed, but I notice something, I notice kids around on the ground as well with the rest and ask myself "how this kids can be dangerous?" then you remember that I was teaching cooking back then" – she asked me

"I actually don't remember that well, I remember more after my father die that you spend more time working and doing stuff and suddenly buy the restaurant" – I say to her

"Well, anyway, I notice two girls, they were in my class and ask myself again "how they can be dangerous if they live well and interact well and look normal?" so I started to think that maybe your father was wrong and he was doing a bad thing instead of the right thing about a year later I got a call from the police telling me that they find their bodies, they told me it was an animal attack and I agree, but I knew that it was werewolves, I didn't want to people ask questions after this, so I ask them to be cremated before the funeral, your uncle since he didn't have nobody he disposed his will to your father and since your father died his will was on you and since you were little and I was your mom I was the one deciding when both died" – she say and started to cry

"Mom, I sorry, but werewolves aren't bad, I have learn that, this weapons…I have them to defend myself, Chris Argent…Mr. Argent, he teach me to use them because well…I'm kind of involve in stuff like my father" – I confess to her

"What? Marco…no…I don't want you to end up like your father" – She said to me while crying

"I'm not going to because I have this and…Liam, Scott and everybody else" – I say to her

"What do you mean?" – She asked confuse

"Mom…Liam…he's a werewolf" – I say to her

"WHAT?!" – she said shocked

"And the rest of the group are also werewolves, well Lydia is a Banshee, Malia a werecoyote, Kira a kitsune, Stiles is just Stiles and Chris Argent is a hunter…but yeah, that's the truth" – I say to her

"Hold on…Marco, can you explain me better?" – she said to me cleaning her tears and looking now nervous

"Mom, it's ok, werewolves are not dangerous, Liam…he…well I'm his mate, like lifetime partner, so that's how I get involved and there were some issues with a dead pool with their names on it and assassins trying to kill them, but it's over, but because of that I asked to Chris to teach me to use weapons" – I explain to her

"Marco, but you could be in danger if you stay around them, don't you get it?" – She said to me

"Mom, I'm telling you they are not dangerous…my dad…he was the one dangerous" – I say to her

"What are you talking about?" – She asked me confused

"Mom…do you remember what you said that you think that maybe my father and my uncle weren't doing the right thing?" – I asked her and she nodded – "well, last night we were on our plan to finish the dead pool and the assassins and we got the help of a pack of a woman called Satomi and she…she confused me for my father and started to yell at me saying I'm dangerous and a killer" – I explain to her

"Yes…you look a lot like him" – she said to me

"Well that's what we explain to her and then she explain me about my father, he was a blood thirst hunter, he hunted werewolves that weren't even dangerous killing packs of men, woman and children just because who ever got him and my uncle in the hunting thing brainwashed them to think that werewolves shouldn't be alive, so when he got to attack Satomi's pack he killed 3 people including her son and husband and she got so mad that killed my father and my uncle…that's what happened" – I say to her

"I knew it…I mean I was angry when I see him dead and for a moment think that werewolves weren't to trust…but in some kind of way I felt something was off about that thought and now you telling me this confirms…that he was wrong after all" – she said to me more calm

"He was…I'm sorry that he's not the men we both used to think he was, I was so angry yesterday when she told me, I didn't even participate in whatever hell break loose yesterday with the assassins, but it's over with that and…well we are now in peace and nobody is trying to kill any of them to get money, but I was so shocked and angry when that woman told me that about my father, because it was like everything I knew about him…was a lie" – I say to my mom

"Listen to me Marco, your father may not be the best person in the world now that we know that true about his hunting…but let me tell you this, he was a good father to you no matter what, so that wasn't a lie, ok?" – She say to me while grabbing my hands

"Ok, thanks for telling me the truth mom, I really needed that" – I say to her

"Don't worry honey, I thank you as well for telling me the truth" – she said to me and hugs me – "now…Liam is a werewolf? That should be exciting… like bed wisely since he must be very strong and all like those guys on that Twilight movie" – she said to me teasing grabbing her slice of cake to continue eating

"MOOOOM!" – I whine at her

* * *

"So…she knew that he was a hunter and all?" – asked Liam sitting on the bed next to me

"Kind of, she knew some stuff, but not all of it, we kind of complement each other's stories" – I say to him – "she also knows that you are a werewolf" – I tell him

"WHAT?!" – He asked surprised

"Oh, don't worry, she doesn't mind…she kind of teased me about it" – I say to him with a smirk and think of what she said to me about the bed and Liam…I kind of want to find if what she said could be true actually

"Anyway, so…bed?" – He asked me

"Liam, is Sunday, tomorrow we have school, you should go to sleep on your house" – I say to him

"I actually bring my stuff and told my family that I have a project to finish with you so I would stay and go to the school together with you" – he says to me

"Liam…well…" – I didn't know what to say, something is off about Liam coming to sleep on a Sunday

"If you don't want I can go…" – he suggested and pick up his stuff

"Liam…you can stay" – I and go to kiss him but still feel suspicious of him

When we lay on the bed he seem to have a hard time trying to sleep even with me cuddling on his side as always, I don't know what it is…maybe is the nightmares again, I will ask him tomorrow to be sure

* * *

 **Just like two sides of a coin complement each other, Marco's and his mom's stories complement each other and about the werewolf and bed theory of Marco's mom...well... Comment/Review about the story, Favs and Follows are appreciate and remember that you guys can check out my other fanfic of Teen Wolf "First Time In A Pack"**


	18. The Werewolf And Bed Theory

**The Werewolf and Bed Theory**

"So you still got to do a game with that school again?" – I ask to Liam while I was sitting on a bench next to him lifting weights

"Yeah, I'm not that excited to see Brett again" – He says to me

"Me either, but guess we will see him anyway" – I say to him and see that Liam is pushing himself maybe a little too much on weight lifting now putting 300lbs on them – "Liam…don't you think you are over doing yourself?" – I ask him

"It's fine" – he says picking up the weight but seem to struggle some and then he strength seems to fail as he drop the bar on his chest

"LIAM!" – I scream for him and go to him trying to help him lift scare without much result until Scott came to help us both and lift the bar from Liam

"I'm ok, I'm ok" – he said while he coughs uncontrollably

"Liam…" – I say getting close to touch his shoulder

"I SAY I'M OK!" – He says to me and I back off a little scare and hurt by his words, so I turn around and start to leave

* * *

"Hey babe" – greeted Liam coming from my window at night that same day

"Hey" – I say to him coldly while doing my homework

"Marco…I'm sorry, it's just…I know the dead pool is over…but the berserker's they still out there and to be honest…I'm scare" – he says to me

"Ok, its ok to be scare" – I say to him while keep doing my homework

"Marco, come on" – he says turning me around in the chair and make me look at him – "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be pushing you away"

"Yes you really shouldn't be pushing me away, I know you are scare and all, but don't I'm worried about you?" – I say to him with my arms crossed

"I know, I'm very sorry for how I acted with you, it wasn't the right way, can you forgive me...please" - he say while leaning to be really close to me

"I will forgive you, but still you need to be more careful with what you say and do, I know you have your condition, but just...don't push me, I'm here to help ok?"- I say while put my arms around him

"Ok" - said Liam as he leaned and akissed me and he helps me to stand as we kiss and move us to the bed laying me on it slowly while kissing as he lays on the top of me.

"Mmmm….Liam…what about your control?" – I ask to him

"Tomorrow *kiss* or maybe the day after *kiss* there is gonna be full moon *kiss* if I can control this way *kiss* I may have more control during the full moon *kiss* besides *kiss* I wanted to do this before that *kiss*" – he says to me while keep kissing me

"By "This" you mean…" – I ask him confuse and he nods – "Oh…" – I say to him blush and then my mother's words from yesterday came into my mind that he may be good at bed because he's a werewolf

"If you don't want to…I don't want to push you, its ok" – he says to me

"No…" – I psay and push him down so our faces are close again – "I want to" – I say and kiss him again but this time more hungrier

As we kiss I start to remove his jacket and throw it on a side of the bed and keep kissing, my hands go to move under his t-shirt to touch his body and damn…his body is so ripped…I wish mine was as ripped as he's, he may feel disappointed when he sees mine.

I was about to find out anyway cause next thing was that he was taking off his t-shirt and damn…he was ripped and I couldn't help to move to kiss and touch his body and he moans while I do that and then started to help me take off my t-shirt and I feel embarrassed that I'm not as ripped as him and look down until I feel his hand under my chin and helping me to look up at his eyes, his beautiful eyes.

"You are beautiful" – he says to me before going to capture my lips again in a kiss

We kiss and touch our discovered upper body all we can moaning at the feeling but we want more, I want more, then I hear Liam creeping a growl in his throat

"Liam?" – I ask

"I got it under control…I promise…I would never hurt you" – he says to me and kiss me gentle

Then he goes to start undo the button of his jeans and the zipper and I help him to take them off before he help me to do the same with mine until we are both almost naked only with our underwear on and kissing and grinding our erections.

"Liam…" – I moan – "I…" – I was about to say it but with the grinding and kissing it was hard to speak

Then he got a hold on the waistbands of my underwear and start to pull them down until he got me all expose on him and he smiled at me and kissed me while he take off his underwear and that was it, we were both naked.

"Marco…we need…" – he started to say

"On the top drawer on my nightstand" – I say quick and he go to get the lube real quick

He pour some on his hands and put our erections together making me hiss from the cold of his hands with the lube and pour some of them and started to jack both of our erections together making me moan his name and he was moaning mine while he was jacking off our erections together.

"Marco…I need to get you ready…if it hurts…please tell me" – he says to me before pouring lube on his index finger

He started to put some of the lube from his finger to my entrance without putting a finger inside, just rubbing and circling it preparing me before put a finger inside and then I felt it, I felt one finger going in; it felt amazing, I never felt something like that before, it felt a little weird but right at the same time and I didn't even know how to act about it, I was moaning and one of my hands was grabbing Liam bicep

"More...please…more" – I beg to Liam

And he did it, he added another finger to join the other and he was going in and out my entrance and scissoring getting me ready for him; after a couple minutes he added a third finger and I feel a little more pain at the start but as soon as his free hand grabbed mine the pain was gone.

"Marco, I can't take it, I want you" – said Liam to me grunting

"Yes, Liam….please…just make me feel good" – I say to him and he kiss me and remove his fingers from my entrance

Then he poured lube on his fingers to get more on my entrance before pouring more on his erection and alienate to my entrance

"Are you ready?" – He asked me in a gentle tone and I nod

He started to go inside and it felt a little painful, I was moaning and I didn't know if it was pain or pleasure, then he grabbed my hand and move down to kiss me as he started to enter me slowly until he was all inside.

"Liam" – I moan loudly putting my arms around him hugging him

"Marco" – he moaned as well and looked at me and his eyes were yellow but slowly turned back into his typical eye color

"I love you" – I say to him

"I love you too" – he says to me before kiss me and started to move

He was going in and out inside of me in a steady rhythm and I was moaning and I knew that I was moaning by pleasure, because it felt amazing, it was like Liam and I were one and I love it, I love him and he loves me as well, that's when I felt more than ever that we were mates.

"Liam…Liam" – I moan loud when I felt he hit something that felt nice – "right there…please" – I begged him

And he started to move hitting that spot every time making me moan his name and begging for more and he was moaning and grunting my name as well.

"Marco…I need to…I'm about to finish…but…I want to mark you….would you let me?" – he said to me and I knew what he was talking about I read about mates when I asked to Stiles and he was too shy to tell me in words so he give me the information for me to read it

"Liam…I'm yours…you can mark me" – I say to him

"I love you Marco" – he say to me

Then he started to move in and out of me faster hitting that sweet spot and making me moan loud while he kissed me until he broke the kiss to go to my neck and mark me while cum inside of me making me moan and cum as well.

We took a few minutes to recover and then he moved from the top of me to lay next to me we were both panting and breathing heavy, he grabbed the covers and cover both of us before cuddling and giving me a peck on the lips.

"I love you" – he said to me

"I love you too" – I said to him before I cuddle to his side and we both fall sleep

* * *

 **SOOOO we are close to the end of the story and since Mason is not part of the story and in the last episode of this season Lydia stays and Mason helps her against the Berserker I was asking myself what to do with Marco, maybe YOU GUYS could let me know what you guys think about that in a Comment/Review, should Marco stay and help Lydia or should Marco go to Mexico with Liam and the rest?**

 **By the way, since I'm really enjoying myself on this, if any of you have any suggestion about me doing a new story with another Male Character of Teen Wolf involving another Male OC, you can suggest me on the comments/reviews about it or send me a Private Messaging (that would be better actually), you can also ask for new ones with the ones I already use (Brett, Isaac, Liam) and I try my best to make a new story, but another character would be cool.**


	19. Scott's Rescue PART 1

**Scott's Rescue PART 1**

I arrive to the game with Sheriff Stilinski and Malia and see some girl with a sign with "Go Liam" write on it and the "I" has a heart and I feel like I want to use my Taser and shock that bitch…yeah, I'm jealous, judge me, but if someone has a sign for your boyfriend with a heart on it, tell me that you don't want to, in Derek's words, rip their throat.

I try to not focus on her and focus on Liam who is sitting in the bench with Stiles and I don't see Kira or Scott around…go Kira! Maybe she's getting some, like I finally did, I just hope that she gets through it better than me afterword's being a kitsune, cause I was a little sore…even that didn't stop us to repeat another round in the shower before coming to school.

"Damn…that was…brutal" – I said to Malia referring to Stiles playing awful on the field

"And he just tell Liam that he practice and was getting better" – she said with a chuckle

"That's better?" – I ask with a smirk before Stiles arrive to where we three where

"Hey dad! I'm going to try to contact Scott or see what's going on, he and Kira aren't answering" – he said

"Dude, let them be, they are probably getting some" – I said joking

"Just stay here in case they come" – he says to me in a worried tone and realize that maybe I was too easy on it giving the fact that even the Deadpool was done, the Bersekers still a problem – "Malia?" – He ask to his girlfriend

"I'm gonna stay too, in case they come or something comes up with Liam and Marco needs some help…and by help I meant strength" – she added in a insensitive tone that only her could to cause she still needs to work on her way to say things I guess

Stiles nod and walked away and we see how Liam enter the field but he seems like he's been holding back too much, maybe trying not to rage…or maybe it's something else.

"Maybe we should get a better players boyfriends" – said Malia joking

"Hey! Don't say that, true they are not in their best shape today, but…I mean…I will not…I don't know about you…but I…" – I started to say nervous

"Relax, I was joking…besides…now you belong to him…I can smell him on you, did he mark you?" – She asked

"Hmmm…yeah" – I say blushing and she smirked but didn't say anything before turning to the field were Liam had the ball and was about to do a goal when someone came and knock him down – "dammit…fuck Brett" – I said when I see and recognize that it was his jersey number and then he turned around and took off his helmet enough to show his face and winked at my direction and I rolled my eyes, I hope Liam knock him down.

* * *

After Stiles break the news to everyone about Scott being in Mexico Liam wanted to go and help, I wasn't so sure about it, but for first time Liam told me that he needed me to go with them and Stiles encourage me as well giving that I was Liam's mate and could help to calm him, when I asked about Lydia he told us that she was getting something to help find Kira along with Malia.

Then Braeden arrived with Derek and she "borrowed" a prisoner van to help with Liam and of course I was going to ride with him back there.

"I can't believe you bring Liam" – said Derek to Stiles

"I can't believe you bring Peter" – he answered back

"Ohhhh snap" – I said and both turned to look at me – "Sorry…it was a reflex" – I said awkwardly and turn to Liam

"I hope everything turns out fine with me and the full moon" – said Liam

"Everything is going to be ok Liam, I'm going to help in anything I can ok, I just hope to be worthy this time being part of a plan and not screw up" – I said

"Hey, don't say that, you never screw up anything" – said Liam

"Violet having me as prisoner, Kira's mom got hurt and me losing it with Satomi…I got a track and…" – I was starting to ramble when Liam cut me off with a kiss

"You are my strength on this trip you are very worthy for me and worthy for the group, if not you weren't tagged along on this even if I suggest it" – said Liam to me looking at me in the eyes and his hand cupping my cheek

"I…thanks for saying that" – I said blushing hard at his words

"I love you" – he said to me

"I love you too" – I answer back giving him a kiss

"Let's go lovebirds, time to leave" – said Braeden calling out our attention

After a little speech of Peter we all take out places, Derek decided to help me up with Liam and ride along with us and Braeden and Stiles go to ride with Peter.

"The chains are really necessary?" – I ask Derek and he shot me a look – "Ok, whatever" – I say and see him take something out of his pocket

"This is a very powerful supernatural talisman that is centuries old" – he says to Liam and I eyed at the thing curious and see the symbol and turn to look at Derek and notice that the collar of his t-shirt in the back lower a little bit and is the same symbol that the talisman

"Yeah, very powerful" – I said backing him up but just in case I was going to be very careful with Liam in case whatever plan he have doesn't work

At first the ride starts well and I think for a moment that we are going to make it and I was overjoyed by that, maybe after what Liam and I did, he could control himself after all…then he started to sweat a lot and was holding back a big growl…fuck

"Everything good back there?" – Asked Braeden and then Liam started to lose it

"Liam calm down" – says Derek – "look at the talisman, each spiral of the triskelion means Alpha, Beta, and Omega. It's just like the tattoo on my back, it reminds me that Betas can rise to Alpha, Alphas can fall to Betas" – he explains

"Alphas can become Omegas?" – asked Liam

"Yes, they can" – answered Derek – "use the three status names as a mantra and each time you say it you are going to be more in control" – explains Derek

And Liam tried he really did, but it wasn't working and then he was losing control and making the van rock side to side and break the chains and Derek started to hold him back…dammit, fuck Derek and his plan.

"Liam, look at me, baby, I'm here" – I say to him and grab each side of his face forcing to look at me

"NO! HE MUST TRY TO CALM DOWN HIMSELF, WHAT HAPPPENS IF YOU ARE NOT AROUND TO DO THIS?" – asked Derek

"THAT WAS YOUR FUCKING PLAN? WELL SCREW IT, BECAUSE IT SUCKS!" – I said to him

"OH! I'M SORRY; DO YOU KNOW ANY MANTRA TO CALM PEOPLE DOWN? PLEASE BE MY GUESS!" – said Derek annoyed but then I remember something

"Liam, what are the three things that can't be hidden?" – I ask him still having his face between my hands and he is creeping a growl and keeps trying to get out of Derek's hold – "LIAM! What are the three things that can't be hidden?" – I ask again

"The sun, the moon, and the truth" – he answers almost growling – "The sun, the moon, and the truth" – he repeats again and again until he starts to calm down and I smile at him and turn to look at Derek with smirk and he roll his eyes and when I turn back to Liam he move to capture my lips in a kiss

"Thanks, I thought that I was going to lose it and rip Derek apart, not you because we are mates and you have my scent" – he says

"Well thank god you didn't, even his plan sucked" – I say to him with a smile

"Do you think you can control yourself this good for the fight ahead?" – asked Derek

"I think so" – said Liam letting his claws out to demonstrate that he can

When we arrive at La Iglesia we get out of the car and I thought everything was going smoothly until a Berseker came out of the nowhere and yanked Derek out of the way stabbing him and Braeden started to shot.

"Go! I'm fine, save Scott" – he says to us and Peter moves and Stiles talk to him and I turn to Liam

"I think I should stay with him and Braeden" – I said to him

"Marco…but…I…what if…come with me please, it's Peter, Kira and me inside, if anything happens we can protect you and Stiles" – he says

"Liam, no, I'm not helpless anymore, I'm badass remember and you don't need another human there putting you guys behind, even if this human has weapons and can defend himself, I think they need my help" – I say to him

"LIAM COME!" – called out Stiles who stopped talking Derek

"Go, here, take Kira's sword and give it to her when you find her" – I said to him and kiss his cheek and he hesitate but then follows Stiles and I turn around to face where Braeden was shooting and see Kate Argent there as well.

* * *

 **HERE WE GO! Part one in our way to the big finale and I'm pretty sad about this story coming to an end, but don't worry, I'm already working on some new ones, even though leave Marco behind would be pretty hard to do, I actually like this character and his pairing with Liam. Anyway, Comments/Reviews are really appreciated just like Fav's, Follows too…even though this story is coming to an end shortly, anyway, until Part 2! xoxo**


	20. Scott's Rescue PART 2 (ENDING)

**Scott's Rescue PART 2 (ENDING)**

Maybe I didn't actually know Kate Argent, but I knew it was her because Chris talked to me about her during our training and showed me a pic just in case if I ever see her around give him a call or something.

"Stop shooting, that doesn't work on them" – I say to Braeden

"What did you suggest then?" – She ask not stopping her shooting

I take out two daggers from each of my boots and click the button on the bottom of them and then electricity stars to go through the blades of both

"Do you have more of those?" – She asked a little in shock

"Just cover me and just in case also aim at Kate" – I said to her

"Are you sure those are going to work?" – She asked a little concerned

"No, but we better try something instead of keep shooting without a result" – I answer and move

I quickly move towards the Berseker and Kate and then other Berseker comes and hits me throwing me to a side

"You fucker…" – I say while I stand up and move towards him

I avoid every punch or move of his dagger to me the best I could and I get some scratches from my own daggers and then think maybe they could actually hurt him giving that they are leaving at least and scar.

"This is a little monotonous, let's try this" – I say

I move in the space between his legs and turn around quickly enough to stab him with the dagger on his right side and click the button to send electricity though his body making him growl and kneel on the floor.

"Yes!" – I chant victorious but he turns to me growling again and with a swing of his arm he sends me flying right to where Derek was

"Marco…are you ok?" – He asked coughing

"Don't talk Der, you are hurt better don't do much, ok?" – I say to him and stand up and look at my other dagger and remember their other function but they need to be together so I need to stab him with this one as well – "I got a plan" – I said and spot the Berseker but then turned to another Berseker growl and see the one that was with Kate holding Braeden by the neck, fuck! I forgot about her, this makes my point I'm not worthy of this, fuck the plan, I need to help her

I run to where they were standing until I heard SUV sirens and turn and see people getting out of the car and I spot the Deputy Parrish and Chris with a lot of other people and they start to open fire and decide to stop my tracks to not get caught in gun fire, instead I turned to the other Berseker.

"Ok…plan still on" – I say and go towards him and start into an avoiding fight from his swings

All I need is the right moment, the dagger needs to be stabbed on the contrary side of the one that is already stabbed and he seems to be slowed down by the electricity that is coming from that dagger.

"Just…can you…move more to the right?" – I say, because if he moves to the right, he exposes his left side for me to stab him and decide to try something dangerous

I step to the right and take out my gun and shoot him to call his attention for him to swing at me to that side but I have to wait to the last moment, if I don't move quick he could kill my ass and just when I was waiting for that it happen then I move enough to avoid and I feel the air of the quick movement pass my left side I take advantage of it and kick his arm down to get it stuck in the dirt and shoot at his head just to startle him and when he growl distracted I took the chance to move and stab his left side and click the button to send electricity to his body again and he growl again

"Game over asshole" – I said and run away from him and I move the long sleeve of my t-shirt and click the button on the bracelet I had as I run and hear the explosion behind me and I turn smiling to see that it did work and golden dust was pouring down

You see together stabbed on something the daggers can be activated as explosives gadgets just need to click a second time when you stab them so more electricity can come from them and they meet together by that energy and then you just activate them with the respective button that I made into a bracelet on my case and boom! Pretty cool, right?

I run towards where Chris, Parrish and the other people were but I was stopped by Kate who got her hands wrapped around my neck.

"STOP THE FIRE!" - called out Chris who saw that Kate got me and make them stop maybe in case I got shot

"Cool gadget, but now you are out of weapons and at defenseless" – she says with a smirk

"Not to you bitch" – I say shooting at her leg making her whine and loose her grip on me

"FUCK! You motherfu…maybe you can try with me, but I still got one Berseker left…and guess who is his next target?" – She says with a devilish smirk

But then a big black wolf came towards her pinning her down and biting and snarling at her while she try to crawl away from him and then he transformed into a naked Derek standing between her and me and then he turned to the Berseker that was coming our way and grabbed his skull and smashed into pieces leaving golden dust pouring down.

"You're death!" – says Kate shocked at Derek

"No, I was evolving, something you'll never do" – says Derek back at her

Then Chris takes out his gun and started to aim at his sister striking her but she composes herself and run to the temple.

"So…you didn't lost your powers" – I say to Derek

"And you can defend yourself pretty well" – say Derek to me

"Kate almost got me so…" – I started

"But she didn't" – said Braeden – "you were good, if it wasn't for the Bersekers she couldn't overpower everybody, but you even take one down, while no one could take down together one, so don't beat yourself up" – she said putting a hand on my shoulder

"Thanks…really" – I say to her smiling

* * *

As morning dawns, everyone is out of the temple and safe we started to gather everything to leave and Liam comes right by my side to hold me and kiss me, it was pretty romantic giving the scenario, very movie-ish…but just that, judging by our sweaty selves and dirty clothes and the lots of people around it kinda lost the romanticism of the situation.

"We did it, it's all over now and we can go home" – said Liam and I smile at him but then turn kinda sad – "why that look, what's wrong?"

"Liam…I'm going to comeback…but not today" – I confess to him

"What….what are you talking about?" – He asked confused

"I'm…I did well today…but Chris talked with me as well as the Calaveras and…they want me to join on a training and is going to last a couple of months of me staying here with them…I want to take it" – I say to him

"What?! No…I mean…Marco, you…me…we just mated and…are we breaking up?" – He asked in teary eyes

"No…Liam…baby….no…I just, today I did well, but also almost got killed…" – I started

"Just like me" – interrupted Liam

"Yeah, but Liam, you are a werewolf, you can heal, I'm not, I need to be more careful and skilled" – I explained

"But can't you do that in Beacon Hills" – he asked

"I wish I could, but Chris already taught me a lot, the Calaveras are a little more extreme and maybe what I need to polish everything I need to polish, but I'm not gonna stay here in Mexico and I will not meet a new person and anything your mind could think, I mean look at this" – I say moving the collar of my t-shirt showing the mark he make in me – "you mark me, we are mates, I'm not going to separate myself from you that easily, so as soon as this is finished I'm going back to Beacon Hills" – I explain to him

"Marco…I mean…ok" – said Liam a little sad

"Hey" – I say putting my arms around his neck and looking up to him – "I love you"

"I love you too" – he say before leaning to kiss me

"MARCO! COME ON!" – called out Chris

"That's my calling…it will be just a couple of months, I will be back in the bat of an eye" – I say to him and give him a last peck on the lips and walk away

I hold Scott, Stiles and Kira and I assure them as well as Liam that I was going to be back in Beacon Hills when I finish the training, I move to Chris's truck and before getting in I give Liam one last look and wink at him before getting in and he drive away and I was with tears in my eyes, I was going back to Beacon Hills, but just knowing that I wasn't going to see Liam in months after we just mated and all…it was killing me, our time together suddenly felt short even though it wasn't actually, but I wanted more time, all life, just like mates are supposed to be, but I knew that I needed this.

* * *

 **LIAM'S POV**

"Well I had experiences in Mexico that would knock the genitals off you boys" – said the Coach to us after Stiles and I explain to him what happen with Kira and Scott

"Anyway, that's all so we better move because we still have class" – said Stiles and walked away from the Coach's office with me following him

"Liam, wait up!" – called out the Coach and I stayed – "Here" – he stand up and handled me a big wrapped square – "I got a text from Marco and told me to give you this, he said that even though it wasn't finished he wanted you to have it" – he said to me and I nod

"Thanks Coach" – I say and walk away from his office and headed to the halls

I got a class but I wanted to see what this was, I couldn't wait, so I started to open it and when I finished I stared at it amazed, it was a painting that he did of a werewolf with brown, white and blonde colors on his hair, his eyes were yellow and he looked a little angry, around him he painted a green background but looked unfinished and there was a note, it was printed so he guessed that he send the mail to his uncle and ask him to attached to the painting:

 _So, remember when I say I never show my unfinished work? Well that wasn't a lie, but giving the fact that I will not finished for the class, I wanted to be handle to someone who could take care of it before they throw it or my teacher took it cause she actually love it, so I thought about you, after all you were the inspiration behind it, it used to be a dark and gray werewolf, but after I took a nice look at it, it reminded me so much of you that next time that I stepped into the class decided to change it to colors more like your hair but keep the spirit on it like the look in his eyes and his eyes color, those were definitely you, when I get back I will surely finished, but I wanted you to save it for me, just another way so you are sure that I will be back at Beacon Hills and that I will not leave you ever._

 _Your mate forever_

 _Marco_

I smiled at the gift, it was definitely a lot like me, mostly in the eyes, but I guess he will get them right, he always had a thing for them, to stare at them and now he make them into art. I don't care if he wants to finish it when he gets back, I'm not gonna let him do it, it's perfect the way it is, it was a story that still doesn't have an end just like ours.

* * *

 **There you have it, just like I said before, it is pretty hard for me to leave behind Marco and Liam, so I thought maybe I could leave this ending open, so I can do maybe a continuation of the story based on Marco's return and involving season 5 arc, someone on the comments asked about what Marco will do about Hayden and I actually started to wonder as well…so if you guys think it's a good idea to write a continuation of this story leave a Review/Comment about it. But everything besides continuing (or not) the story thank you to everybody who Followed and Favorite this one and if others keep Favorite this or Comment/Review after this ending, thank you very much, so sad to end this one, but until next story! xoxo**


End file.
